Romance and Dreams: Here and Now
by Catrina
Summary: This is what happens when the Senshi get there 'true' memories back from the past. This story takes place after 'Romance and Dreams' so I recommend reading that one first. This fic is AU and contains the Starlights.[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Romance and Dreams: Here … Now**

Author: Catrina

Okay, this story in a way is a continuation of my first story, Romance and Dreams (rated M for violence). I would recommend reading that story first or you will be slightly confused. The couples are as follows: Usagi-Seiya) Ami- Taiki) Makoto- Nephrite) Rei- Jadeite) Minako- Yaten) plus Hotaru with an O/C. Now the first chapter was a story in itself so you don't have to read this one, but this is when they all get their real memories (Romance and Dreams) back. This chapter will be after all five seasons and the Sailor Starlights leave. Hopefully those still confused will not be after the end of this chapter. Still if you have comments or questions just hit the review button and I will do my best to get back to you.

Again the characters of Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Enjoy.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00

She watched silently as her Starlights slowly came out of their trance. A simple meeting was how this had started but half way through, her lights had slumped in the chair eyes going unfocused and it didn't take her long to figure out what was going on. They were now remembering their past lives all of it, even the things from the Moon. She was now sure that she had some explaining to do. Seiya was the first to break loose, she had expected nothing less from her, plus she had been the first to fall in battle. Startled blue eyes met her calm red ones and she looked her over.

"What was that?" She asked in a hushed whisper; the others were now joining Fighter in the world of the conscience.

"What the hell was that?" Healer said her angry voice echoing through the hall. Her green eyes were furious.

"I think I have some explaining to do." She said with a calm smile, she often found that a calm smile could help to calm troubled spirits.

"Would you please?" Maker asked calm on the outside, but she could see confusion and turbulence apparent in her light eyes.

"Well, you see we had a past life much like the Senshi of Earth did. One time we were invited to the Moon, for a conference that would mean a treaty for us, but along with the council there would be parties, many parties where you all met someone you fell in love with. Unfortunately they had been claimed by others, some not of their own accord, so we taught them of romance and dreams, and opened their hearts to something new. They fell in love with you in return and well the others, the Prince and Generals of Earth turned to evil when they were angered. And that should explain some of what you remember. They are my memories. But please tell me a little of what you remember." She looked to Fighter first, curious herself. She had always remembered them because of the deal made with Serenity, but she always wondered about what her lights did while she was in constant meeting after meeting.

"I was hurt, in the gardens…I think that she was dead though…" She said picking out the one major detail, still confused by all the new memories that had flooded her head.

"Sounds right." The princess said as she nodded. She looked to Healer next.

"It was cold there, a place of duty and depression." The princess then looked to Maker.

"She beat me at chess." That was all she was willing to share.

"I guess you remembered some things then." Princess Kakyuu said looking at her lights, knowing that what had happened on the Moon between her lights and the Moon Court would remain a secret for quiet some time.

"Why do we remember now?" Taiki asked the question.

"When Queen Serenity saved us all she and I made a deal, if you remembered, some part of that evil was coming and Sailor Moon would not be able to defeat it by herself. I told her we would never come back."

"Why?" Seiya asked in shock. "Did you go there in the first time?"

"Because she was the light of hope…" She stared off for a moment. "All right, I have one more thing to explain to you. When the generals turned Evil it was because Beryl had taken their star seeds, when Galaxia carried them back, they were reborn, but as they were before…"

"But how did Galaxia get them?" Seiya asked.

"Galaxia must have defeated or absorbed this evil force, and in him he still had the star seeds of the generals. I have contacted them, the generals reborn, only two of them agreed to meet you. They remember everything and they will meet you here." She said handing them an address of a park. "Star Healer, heal their star seeds and they will no longer be susceptible to the evil."

"What about the other two?" She asked.

"They won't take help. The ones you are helping are Nephrite and Jadeite. After you heal them they will go to their prince. I don't know what battle will be in store, but when you are done, come back." She said as she walked over and kissed them gently on the cheek. "Be on your way." With a wave of her hand they were gone, headed toward earth again.

00-00-00-00

Michiru grabbed her lover's hand as she awoke to presence in their room. Pluto stood at the end of their bed in uniform. Haruka slowly opened her tired eyes.

"Setsuna, what's wrong?" She asked groggy from sleep.

"The others are learning the truth." She said slowly. He ruby eyes watching as the meaning of what she was saying dawned on them.

"Then they'll be back." They concluded together.

"Yes." She told them softly.

"Shimatta! It's been almost two years. The girls will be graduating next year, what new evil?" Michiru watched the conversation transverse.

"It was released when Galaxia went on her way. When she was still good she defeated him and locked the chaos with in her. Unfortunately he was completely evil so when it was released he came back. He controlled Nemesis and with Beryl, he was the ruler of the Negaverse of completely evil."

"So they know the truth now, not the false reality that Queen Serenity had made up?" Michiru asked, saddened by the news.

"They'll be confused." Pluto told them. "Help them, if they ask for it. They won't know the truth from fiction and they will need to know the truth, and have clear thoughts and pure hearts."

"What about Sanlen?"

"He is alive and well, in Japan, and even going by the same name." She said with a smile remembering the arrogance of the prince who couldn't rule because he wasn't of pure moon lineage.

"Watch and care for Hotaru she will start growing again, fast and soon. Farewell." She grabbed her key and faded away. Michiru was crying softly knowing that they others would be hurt to learn that it wasn't a dream. Just as Pluto was back at the gates of time she heard someone yelling for her. It was the king. No it was Mamoru she corrected herself. She grabbed her key and went to him concerned. He was sitting at his desk in his America dorm room. He yelled her name again as she appeared.

00-00-00-00

Luna watched as Usagi tossed and turned in her bed. She kept calling for someone, but with the girl's tears falling steadily, there was nothing she could do. Usagi seemed to be curling inside of herself, gathering strength, but soon what started as tears became sobs as a story only see could see broke her young heart. Then her scream tore through the house as she sat up, blue eyes full of confusion.

"Luna?" She questioned and the cat ran to her, jumping into her lap. She was pulled into her arms and felt tears soak her fur.

"It's okay Usagi."

"Oh Luna…it hurts… my heart it hurts." Little did she know that all her Senshi were feeling the same way.

00-00-00-00

Okay… so this is just the start, just a teaser I guess you could say.. But there is a lot more where this came from, so please let me know what you think….

Thanks for reading!

Cat


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two. I was glad to see such a large response to the first chapter, even though it was so small. Anyway this is my first actual Sailor Senshi battle scene, so we will see how it goes. Sorry it took so long. The story is complete but still under revision so I will post as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. Enjoy chapter two!

00-00-00-00

"I am here my liege." Her voice calmed him. Quickly Mamoru stood, knowing that if anyone, Pluto would have the answers.

"Setsuna, what the…?" He asked softly knowing she would understand.

"The truth of your past life has been revealed." She told him, afraid to look him in the eye.

"I was evil then; I let it turn me evil." He said confused. He looked to Pluto for help, but she studied the book on his desk instead. "Does this mean that its back?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"It can turn me evil again?" He asked already knowing what the answer was. He had allowed it to control him the first time out of petty and jealously, but this time…he was a different person now.

"Yes." She nodded slowly this time he looked worried.

"Can you help me?" His dark blue eyes met her ruby eyes and she knew that it was a lost cause to try and deny him anything. She could…no, would never deny him anything. All he had to do was to look at her and she knew that she would do what ever she could. He was her king.

"This is a time key." She said taking one off her belt. "This one is special, it is sentient. If it feels any evil come into your body, it will transport you to me, at the gates of time, where no evil can touch you. That will stop you from being taken over… Do you understand?" He nodded then looked over to the picture that he had on his desk of him, Usagi and, Chibi-usa. Pluto asked the same question that he was thinking, knowing that someone needed to say something. "Do you still love her?" She asked, she regretted the question, but couldn't take it back.

"I don't know, I loved her partly because it was my destiny, but now, that was never a real part of my destiny. I didn't love her on the moon; I lusted for her power, and beauty." She walked to him her eyes probing deep into his soul. She touched his forehead gently, running her hand down the side of his face.

"You will be confused for a long time." Pluto stated a fact. She held up the key and it disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" He asked, but the warm glow in his chest already gave him a clue

"Inside you." He nodded slowly, understanding and accepting that a soon a battle would be on their doorstep.

"Thank you, Pluto." But she was already gone. He stared at the place where she once was and smiled a bit.

00-00-00-00

His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail as his eyes looked for the ones that she had sent. It had been a godsend to hear from her. He had thought that he was going insane. But he was Nathan now instead of the Nephrite that he had once been. He was born in America, raised by the DeVailas, he was a computer programmer moving to Japan at the end of the month. He wasn't a general but he was in his last life. He had always been better at certain things, a master in karate, a black belt in taekwondo, and a played a mean game of X-box. But these new memories, something else was there…waiting for him somewhere. He felt in a way that he was needed.

He also knew that he needed to find the woman that he loved he knew that it would be destined all he had to do was find her and hopefully these people would help. He looked at the tall blond man walking his way, he recognized him almost immediately.

"Jadeite." He said drawing the man's attention, almost laughing at the fact that it was true. These dreams and memories. It was all true. His short blond hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it out as he smiled. He seemed relieved to see a familiar face as well.

"Just Jed now. Nephrite." He said extending his hand, but he already felt like he knew this person. That they had been friends forever.

"Call me Nathan."

"You going to get help?"

"Yeah, I thing I need my girl back."

"Yeah. I get that. Kind of feel like I belong with her… but I have never met her but I killed her, I told her I loved her then killed her. For a while, after I remembered I thought that I was goin' nuts. I knew her name, remembered how she felt against me and what she tasted like. But I knew that I didn't know her." He said referring to Rei.

"I know, Jed, I remember, too. We had loved them quite a while, but the others, it wasn't love with them,"

"I know." They stopped talking, and then unnerved by the silence Jed spoke again. "Tell me, how do you forgive that? How can she get past us killing them?"

"You don't expect forgiveness you have to earn it." The two men talking looked behind them to see the reason why they were there. Three men stood in casual clothes. They each had long hair in a ponytail; one had deep blue eyes reminding them of their prince while the shorter one that had white hair had cat green eyes. The other, the tallest had intelligent violet eyes, with long brown hair pulled back, a few tendrils coming loose to float over his forehead.

"You were sent…"

"By our princess." Seiya started.

"To heal you." Yaten finished.

"Then you must go to your prince." Taiki told them. They nodded. Yaten nodded and fisted a hand concentrating. The park was empty but the bright light that came from his hand could catch anyone's eye. He held his hand up and laid one on each man's chest. The glowing spread through them, cleansing their star seeds and their hearts. No evil could ever touch them again, but they could still give it up, he explained before they headed out.

"Wait," they said stopping the lights form leaving.

"Do you know if they are still in Japan." The lights all looked at each other and Nathan had his answer. "We'll be there soon."

"Would you mind staying a little while and talking with us? I think that I would like some help." Jed asked, he wanted to learn more, and these guys seemed to know it, so they spent the part of the night talking about the past the present, and the Senshi.

00-00-00-00

Mamoru opened his door and let them in. Frankly he shouldn't be surprised that two of his generals were standing outside his door and now in his apartment, but he was.

"Prince." They said bowing then they looked at each other confused at their actions, the two worlds they knew were starting to mix in their minds.

"My name is Mamoru." He told them. "Let me guess you remember." They nodded staying silent. They all felt guilt about what had happened and he knew that a lot of it was his fault, eaten by jealousy and anger, he had fallen into evil. He thought confused about what he should do. " Pluto?" He whispered as the air around him began to shift and change. From now on he would go to her, he realized. He then saw her standing alone a solitary figure standing at the gates of time, staring off. Realizing that there were intruders she looked over ready to attack, and then she realized who it was and whom he was with.

"King…Generals. Welcome to that gates of time." She said her face serious, but a warm light in her eyes.

"Thank you Pluto. I am in need of your help." For a moment he floundered unsure of what to saw or where to start. Right now, Nathan and Jed were simply human, not linked to their past lives while most of the others were. "What about my generals?" Mamoru asked bluntly pointing to his generals.

"They are needed for the battle ahead. They have powers that lie in the past. You must go there."

"To the past?" Nathan asked.

"To the past kingdom on Earth. Much like the Senshi you have powers that are due to your past life. But you were not meant to be reborn. The course of evil caused you to be here, so unlike the Senshi no one was here to guide you, and no one has the source of your power." She told them referring to the Senshi's crystals. "I can take you to the past. There will be a weapon in the Castle that you must find; you trained with them before you left for the moon kingdom. That is the source of your growing power. Go now," She said opening a door, "you are on your own from here. You know what you need." She watched as the two looked at each other slightly unsure. Then they shared a nod and looked back to Mamoru who nodded showing that he trusted Pluto and that they could do the same. He walked forward with them before being stopped by Pluto's staff. "You must stay King." He nodded and watched his friends go through the door.

"Call me Mamoru." She looked at him ruby eyes widened mouth slightly open, but nodded in agreement.

00-00-00-00

Usagi stared out the window during class. Her dream last night unsettled her. Sure she often dreamt of Seiya, but never like that and never had the others been involved. She was confused. She looked over to her friends; they all seemed a little off today. No one really had anything to say. Lunch was eaten in silence and class went on, no one really noticed that the happiest, most hyper girls were not themselves.

Minako didn't know what to think of her dream; she knew that she was leader, but all her memories from the past were conflicting with the dream that she had. The lights had never been there or so she thought, and Yaten, she had gone as far to sleep with him, but she could feel things, like she had in her dream, which made her wonder if she still had latent powers that had just awakened… but by a dream? She could feel love coming off of the couple sitting in the front and the hate in the back row was making her stomach turn. She was so confused, she never knew that she had powers like this and why had they awakened now.

Ami on the other hand tried to put it all on paper analyzing every little detail. Everything was on the paper her note scribbled on everything as her blue eyes tried to put the pieces together, but nothing was going together. One was real the other one wasn't, but which one, the one with the lights or the one without. The princess told her about romance and dreams in a peaceful but cold world, what about the happy moon kingdom that she remembered. Was it fake? Did she love Taiki and scream his name when she died?

She had loved a dark haired man with serious eyes. A tall man with broad shoulders and lean muscles, one that made her laugh, and one that broke her heart, and one that had used his hands and arms that had loved her to kill her. The one that laughed as she gasped her last breathe. The one who had held her and told her everything would be okay, even if her princess and his prince didn't get married. He was the one who had killed her, but he had loved her. She was confused, she looked over to the others, they were all deep in thought, may be she wasn't the only one confused. Makoto put her head in her hands trying to stop the thoughts that hurt her head and her heart. She woke up from a nightmare crying harder than she could ever remember, and yet she was reluctant to tell her friend, worried about what they would say. But she knew that something was off with her friends too and that sooner or later one of them would break. Or she would.

Across town Rei was in the same confusion as the others. Her first enemy had haunted her dreams last night. His blue eyes and blond hair had taken on a different glow in her dream. He wasn't her enemy…he was her lover. Not in the full sense of the word but she remembered him. The fights they would have only to be followed by laughing and kissing, dancing and moonlight walks in the Garden. Then him telling her he loved her then digging the sharp blade of the dagger she had given him into her back, stealing her life and her last breath she was cursing herself for letting emotions play a role in her life. She snapped up looking at the teacher who was handing her test back. "Gomen." She whispered and she put the test in her bag, with out looking at it.

00-00-00-00

They came back carrying a weapon, and looking quite proud of themselves. "Were you seen?" Pluto asked hoping that they weren't

"No, you put us where we needed to be." They had been gone for a matter of moments, but to them it had felt like little longer.

"Everything was very familiar."

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Do we go back now?" Jed asked holding his bow and arrows.

"No, you need to stay here, you will be needed soon, and I will take you. When the time comes, you will transform into what you were, on the moon. The Senshi are strong, but you can fight along side, them they will need you greatly, in the battle coming ahead." They nodded and sat down on the fog-covered ground, to talk and remember.

"Pluto join us?" Mamoru asked. She looked down at him, red eyes full of sorrow.

"No, I must protect the gates." She said walking to the main door.

"Then let me join you." He followed along while the Jed and Nathan followed became a little more at ease with each other, joining the prince and the mysterious Pluto.

00-00-00-00

"_Serenity, marry me?" She looked down to the man she loved kneeling to her in the garden. _

"_Yes!" She told him falling to her knees and hugging him then covering his face with kiss after kiss. "I love you Seiya."_

Usagi snapped out of her dream state when she heard Minako yell her name. "Hey, girl, where you goin'?" Usagi smiled.

"You noticed." Minako smiled and dropped the charade.

"We all did." Ami said from behind Minako.

"You can tell us anything." Makoto said.

"I had a dream last night… it was strange. It was about the moon kingdom, but it was different this time."

"We need to go to the temple." Ami said quietly interrupting Usagi.

"Why?" Usagi asked confused.

"Because I had a dream, and I think that mine is like yours." Saying no more they all headed for the temple. They met Rei there she was in the middle of a fire reading so they sat in the back waiting. She felt them there and smiled at them, purple eyes welcoming.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." They responded unenthusiastically.

"Okay, lets get down to business." Minako said.

"I had a dream…" Usagi started.

"And the Starlights were there." Haruka finished from behind her as they walked in the door. Michiru squeezed her lovers hand noting slightly that she was shaking. She knew that Haruka was afraid to tell the truth and break his princess's heart.

"Hey, how'd you know? Everyone's stealing my thunder." She whined accusingly, but looking to her older friends with a bright eyes.

"We've always known." Michiru answered. "That was your true past being revealed to you. That was what really happened on the moon kingdom." Michiru watched as the light drained out of Usagi's eyes replaced with slight betrayal.

"The Lights…" Ami asked.

"The generals…" Makoto also questioned.

"Yes." Haruka answered.

"And the betrayal." Rei said summing it up. "It was real."

"But what about this?" Minako asked. "I can feel things."

"That was one of your old powers on the moon kingdom, both you and Rei. Rei sensing good and evil, you sensing love and hate."

"Me?" Makoto asked.

"The power of deflection. You used to form an energy shield. Part of your tapping into the power of thunder and lightening."

"But…"

"You will learn." Haruka said impatiently.

"What about me?

"You Ami can absorb information about your enemy's power and do it yourself."

"So any attack used against me I can use." She started to process all the information that was being told to her.

"Yes." She nodded in understanding.

"I'm sooooooo confused." Usagi whined as she started crying, it seemed like everything she knew was falling apart around her. She couldn't find any ground to stand on. Makoto scooted closer to her holding her. "What's real?" She cried. Michiru looked to Haruka knowing that it would be best if she told her. So she got down on her knees and looked at her princess.

"On the moon you loved Seiya, and he loved you, what you dreamt is the truth." She looked up at Haruka tears rolling out of her blue eyes as she looked at her.

"Why?"

"A new evil is coming, the source of the Negaverse. We must be prepared; this is why the memories were released." Michiru said as she grabbed Haruka and left them all alone and confused.

"They will come to us if they need us." Michiru said grabbing Haruka's hand and squeezing it.

"They hurt." She said simply.

"We all do." Michiru answered. Usagi watched them leave tears pouring down her face.

"Evil?"

"I don't feel anything." Rei said refusing to cry over a love long gone.

"Do the Lights know? Did they ever know?" Ami asked, but the questions went unanswered.

00-00-00-00

Kunzite and Zoisite looked at their leader. Dreams had caused the hurt anger and pain that they were feeling right now, but they wanting nothing more that revenge. Revenge against everything of the White Moon. And this man had the power to do it, so they gave themselves over and once again turned to the dark side.

He gave them extra power and told them their duties, to try and destroy the Senshi and if they failed they would die. Seemed to work. It was nice to be alive again and know of all the betrayal in their lives. Now they could avenge their former selves and come face to the past. He looked from under his cloak to his new generals. They would do nicely, and if they didn't, oh well, he could always find new recruits.

00-00-00-00

They got their apartment back from the last time they were here and got settled in. It felt like they never left. They were all still confused about what happened on the moon, but more and more of their memories came and soon they remembered everything. They woke up to get ready for school; they were going back to school. No reason why only to put up a front; they may start being The Three Lights again, they hadn't decided. But they had to wonder would they be in the same class as before, with the same people as before, it would be nice to surprise everything. The answer when they got to school was yes. They were to be introduced once again in the middle of class, but right now they were having a test. As they walked in the room they saw everyone's head bowed over the papers concentrating hard. Their eyes fell on a certain four as soon as they came through the door. Usagi was biting on her lip concentrating hard, while Minako was twirling her pencil in her hair while staring at the paper. Ami was writing steadily, brushing her hair back as she flipped the page. Makoto was biting her pencil and staring at the paper in what seemed to be confusion

"Students." The sensei said drawing the attention of most except a hand full all included were the three, but they saw Makoto's mouth drop as she saw them. She was tapping Ami on the shoulder. "We need to welcome some new students back. Please make Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki, and Kou Yaten welcome. Please find an empty seat boys." They stayed at the front of the room watching the reaction of the girls as the lifted their heads. Usagi was pure joy, Minako was confused but happy, and Ami just stared shocked. The light had no idea what they remembered anything and since lunch was over, it would have to be later when they talked, but the test was the last thing on the agenda for the rest of the day so, it would be almost two hours before they could all talk. Seiya then took the seat behind Usagi while Yaten sat next to Minako and Taiki sat in front of Ami. Usagi kept looking back to see if he was really here. She couldn't explain the joy that she had had when she saw him standing up there with his 'brothers.' Yaten on the other had just sat and stared while Minako tried to finish the math test, he would look down to pretend that he was reading, but then he would look at her. She finished her test and handed it in, then too started to read peaking glance at him, every once in a while. Taiki just listened, to her breathing, smelling her uniquely fragrant scent; he could swear that he heard her heart beating, the connection, was it still there?

Then the bell rang and there was a stampede for the door and the lights. They were asked to sign autographs and pictures and they watched as the scouts mingled out the door. They caught up with them on the walk home talking.

"Odango!" Seiya yelled. She turned and smiled and knew that she didn't have to control her reaction this time.

"Seiya!" She yelled as she turned and ran to him throwing her self in his arms. He caught her and swung her around.

"Are you happy to see me Odango?" She nodded holding him. That was when the tears came.

"I missed you. I'm glad you came home." She whispered against his chest. He held her while she cried. He looked to the others to help, but they didn't seem to be much help, not making eye contact with them.

"What happened?" He asked the others. They looked up confused themselves.

"Long story." Minako said looking at Yaten, her mind was filed with memories of another life. A blush crawled up her cheeks and as he saw it he winked at her. She smiled and spoke again. "We have to go to the temple," she told them, "would you like to come?" They nodded. Yaten came up to walk along Minako while Taiki did the same with Ami. Mako-chan kept the conversation flowing by constantly asking about their planet while the other girls walked trying to sort their thoughts. Usagi was latched on to Seiya's arm her chatter and Seiya's laugh filled the air. When they came, Rei was just getting from school herself. She smiled when she saw the Lights.

"Konnichiwa." She said looking over them to see that they hadn't changed much, but Yaten had gotten taller, now standing a few inches over Minako, and Seiya seemed to be slightly taller as well.

They took a seat and Rei provided snacks. "Why are you here?" Rei asked rudely, upset because the others had their lovers from the moon, but she and Mako-chan were left with no one. She couldn't really be sure if she would want him back, but it was impossible.

"We were told of an evil." Taiki told her, "and that you would need our help." That caught Usagi's attention.

"Did you guys have a dream?" She asked out of the blue. They all looked at her stunned.

"No." Yaten said rolling his eyes.

"Wait," Seiya said. "Is that how it came back to you?" He asked looking at her. She nodded, as tears filled her eyes. "Odango, don't cry." He told her. He looked to the other Senshi.

"We were still waiting to be told that it wasn't real." Ami said in confusion. "It's hard to believe. So different than what we were shown before." The others nodded in agreement.

"We found out a few days ago, but we had…uh…some errands…yeah, errands to run." Seiya said not sure if he should speak of the generals here. He continued to hold Usagi as she cried silent tears. It felt so familiar to him even thought he was sure he had never done it in this life.

"Well, the past is that past, and it doesn't mean anything about us." Minako said putting up a defense so hopefully to prevent any emotional connection with Yaten like she shouldn't have done the first time. And hopefully reminding everyone that they would have to leave sooner or later.

"Right," they nodded in agreement. Rei's eyes snapped to look up to Minako.

"Do you feel it?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." She said nodding. "That's weird." She said in a whisper.

"Call to action." Makoto laughed. She looked to the lights and felt the need to explain. "On the moon we had more power, I guess. We are starting to learn them again. Anyway, battle time?" She voiced. Usagi nodded and dried her tears, crying wouldn't change why she couldn't figure out whom she loved.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!'

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!'

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

They ran out the door following Venus and Mars as the lead the way. It really didn't take long; all they had to do was follow the screams when it got to the park. It was an ugly leafy creature that looked like one of the first ones that Usagi fought as Sailor moon. It was tall, about eight feet and covered in blue scales and the red eyes stuck out of the blue.

"Ewww, that is ugly." Usagi said as she skidded to a halt, to look at the creature.

"Then let's dust it," Venus said coming up beside her. The light banter creating a comfortable atmosphere.

"Yeah…" Jupiter said stepping forward. "OAK EVOLUTION!" She yelled throwing tiny green bombs at the youma. The youma was thrown back, but not far. It pointed its finger at the group as a light glowed from it. Venus didn't wait to see what was going to happen. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" She exclaimed pushing the youma back with a heart. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon nodded causing her hair to swing around her.

"Aim for the forehead," Mercury told her hollering over the howling of the youma. She stood two feet back analyzing the youma with her computer.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Sailor Moon yelled, pointing her power all to the forehead where the youma, then fell turning to moon dust.

"That was too easy." Mercury said softly, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"That was like the ones I used to fight by myself." Venus said also looking around and missing the lights shocked expressions.

"Hey guys, we won. Why worry?" Usagi said as she powered down. The others followed suit. Rei looked uneasy but decided to drop the subject.

"Hey want ice cream?" Seiya asked. "We'll pay." The other lights groaned but the girls smiled and hugged and said thank you. So after many sundaes and banana splits, everyone headed home. Minako, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami first walked Rei back to the temple then, went to the apartment building where Ami lived, then went to Mako-chan's apartment. After saying a cheerful good-bye, it was just Minako and Usagi. And then had no problem reading each other.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Minako asked, blue eyes carefully watching her friend.

"I'm confused." She started, looking at Minako.

"We all are," she answered.

"I don't know what to do about the lights." Minako stopped. "Ami's mom is gone, how about we go back to her place so all three of us can figure it out. Then we can call Rei and Mako-chan and have a sleep over. It's Friday." Usagi nodded, instantly brightening.

"Good idea Minako-chan." She said excitedly, but the question was still in her mind. 'They had all been in love with the lights in their past lives, but what about now?'

The whole gang ended up coming over and they spent the night remembering everything that had happened. Everyone sharing, all crying and well Rei and Mako-chan did offer insight on what to do about the Lights being back and literally having a past with them. But Usagi wasn't done yet.

"I don't know if I love Mamo-chan anymore. So much of why I loved him was because he and I were destined and because of the past, but the past was wrong and if the past was wrong maybe the future that we saw was wrong too. Mamo-chan has been in America for almost 3 years when he said that it would only be one, to two at the most. I feel that I don't know him."

"Usagi…" Rei said as she stared at her friend.

"But…" Minako stuttered confused.

"Usagi that is perfectly understandable…" everyone stared at Ami. "I think that it may be best if you sit back and look at everything. Maybe Mamoru-san isn't right for you. Things have changed considerably."

"Ami thank you." She smiled at her friend who smiled back. "I know how I felt when my fake past was revealed, I think I know how you all feel." The all smiled, some had tears, but over all they all feel asleep, dreams haunted by their past lives that they learned more and more of each night and dreams of the ones they had once loved.

00-00-00-00

"They didn't act how I thought." Seiya said walking home.

"Well they are trying to separate their past lives from the present."

"Do they know that we felt something toward them when we left here, before?"

"No." Yaten told Seiya convinced of that answer. "Minako had no clue."

"And I never told Ami. You are the only one who couldn't keep your love inside." Taiki said looking down at his friend who had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets as he continued.

"Is that so wrong?" He yelled as he looked at his friends, blue eyes studying green then purple. "I can live with out regrets then."

"I wish that we could pick up where we were on the moon, I was happy." Yaten said softly, so that the wind had carried his voice to his comrades.

"Yeah…me too." Taiki said as the walked into the apartment. Finally home, but it wouldn't help; dreams haunted them all that night.

00-00-00-00

"Pluto, why are you always alone here?" Mamoru asked watching her ruby eyes as the slowly went to look into his.

"I am always alone." She told him as thought she had been trained.

"No not now."

"You can only stay for a while. Soon they must go help in battle. They will stay in your old apartment." He nodded like he had even a choice in the matter. "The outers can't take them and the inners won't forgive immediately." Over the time that he had been here, he had thought, a lot, he realized much like Usagi had that they were in love for one reason, because the past told him so.

"I want to talk to Usako."

"Not yet, I will bring you to the battle." He nodded.

"The battle?" He asked.

"Yes, soon, for them tonight, at the youth center, they are volunteering for a project. They will be attacked and overwhelmed, we can help, as can the generals. Some will be hurt." She told him looking him in the eye. The look that he was giving her was slowly making her heart melt, and he had melted it so many times, but it was useless, she was to be alone. "Tonight…" she murmured again looking back into the fog, ignoring Mamoru who was staring at her.

00-00-00-00

"Seiya you have to come!" Usagi whined grabbing on to his arm as they walked through the park using their day off as a picnic and fun day.

"Yeah," Minako agreed. "An appearance by the Three Lights would sure make the whole night a better success."

"But, Odango, we are not good at Fund-raisers."

"Oh, give it a shot." Rei said in a voice that said 'whips.'

"Fine, we'll go." The lights said as they relented. They spent the day playing Frisbee, or getting hit by it if you were Usagi, then they played some Volleyball, and the team that had Minako won. Then they had to leave to get ready. The fund-raiser was at the youth center, it was a sale of the things that the kids had been making and they needed some high school students to volunteer to work selling the items for the evening. It didn't take long for the Lights to be recognized. Someone yelled, "Hey, it's the Three Lights." And the whole night had become a success. By the end of the evening they had enough money to keep the center open another year, much to the parent's relief. The clean up began around nine and as it grew later the place grew cleaner. Around midnight, they were done and tired. The all took a seat against the back wall and sighed. They heard the loud noise come from upstairs, but the manager of the complex was still in the office so they made nothing of it.

"Thanks for coming guys." Rei was the first to thank.

"Yeah," Minako added nodding, "you guys made it a hit."

"Thanks a lot." Usagi said talking around the chocolate chip cookie that Makoto had brought. Then finishing the rest.

"I guess it wasn't that bad…" Yaten said as though it had been an evening of torture. And in a way it had, available men had tried to flirt or talk or laugh with Minako, and every time he wanted to go and rip their throats out, but Minako really wasn't his, he had to remember that. Seiya had felt much the same way as Yaten lucky for Taiki, Ami was so unapproachable she intimidated everyone. That was when they heard it, the scream from upstairs. They looked at each other and got up running up the stairs. They ran into the expensively decorated office and grimaced, there was a youma holding the director of affairs unconscious in his green-ish tinted arms. They looked at each other and nodded. Duty called.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!'

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!'

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Ami yelled creating a fog. Makoto ran forward quickly snatching the director for the arms of the youma, who had yet to get his bearings. She carried the man outside and into the closet, where the youma couldn't find him.

"We need to get him out of the building." Usagi whispered to Minako.

"Hey big, green, and ugly!" Minako yelled drawing attention to herself by waving her arms. "Over here." She then ran out the door, followed by the others. She stopped at the play area guessing that this was as good of place as any. The others stopped as they formed a crowd.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" She yelled as she pulled her flame bow back and shot at the creature. The youma barely stumbled.

"OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter yelled once again barely throwing it back. Venus had come to it side preparing to catch it by surprise, just as Mercury yelled out she was to close. It was too late an invisible force picked her up and threw her in the air about ten feet up back. The youma smiled as it threw her into the wall, her body slumped as it slid down the wall.

"VENUS!" Sailor Moon yelled wanting to run to her friend, but instead watched as youma jumped up to the top of the building. Healer watched in shocked horror as Venus went unconscious.

"Go get that thing!" She yelled. "I'll take care of her." She said running over to Venus. The others nodded and ran up the fire escape on the side of the building. "Minako, why did you go do a stupid thing like that?" Healer asked starting to check for wounds.

Sailor Moon glared as she faced down her enemy. "For hurting my friend you are dusted." She yelled the old phrase coming back to her easily. Mercury stood about ten feet from the monster, on the edge of the roof analyzing with her computer. The roof was plain nothing on it but a little closet like building that only had a door and some stairs. The edge around the roof was raised about a foot.

"Don't get to close! It has a field around it that our blasts can't break through that's why we can't hurt him. " She yelled her findings. "A force field will push you back automatically, just like Venus. She has one weak point, located in the middle of her stomach."

"Okay, let's give this a shot. JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!" The ball of energy shot over at the monster that raised a hand and sent it back her way. Jupiter froze in panic, and then she felt a familiar tingle rush through her. She raised her hand as the shot neared and a field of lightning glowed out her hand deflecting the blast uncontrollably. The others moved out of the way, but Mercury still didn't see it coming. Mercury looked up when she heard the warning but it was too late, the blast hit, with less power than normal but enough to make her lose her footing and start to fall. She let out a little scream as she started to fall waving her hands trying to keep balance, but she twisted her ankle, and yelled in pain as she started to fall backwards off the raised edge. She tried to grab on the to the edge but she wasn't close enough her fingers barely scratched the brick. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit but it never came. She looked up to see that Maker had grabbed her wrist and was leaning over the raised edge her bare stomach scratching against the rough brick. She looked up to her calmly, but the tremor was still in her voice as she pleaded.

"Please don't let me go." The words echoed for both bringing each person to a point in time that they still weren't even quite sure existed.

"Never." She said softly reaching her other hand down for Mercury to grab on to. The fight continued behind, as they ignore what was going on focusing on each other.

Jupiter looked over to see Maker pulling up Mercury. Her uniform was tattered and the brick bloodied the skin underneath. 'How could I have been so stupid' she thought distracted by Mercury and Maker. Then she was grabbed by the throat, she heard battle cries and the monster flung her in to the air and off the building. But strong arms pulled her against a hard chest catching her. In that moment she had never felt more secure and safe, but when she craned her neck her heart stopped, it was him, the one from her dream, the one who killed her, but supposedly loved her more than life. "Nephrite…" She whispered confused. He was floating in the air holding her against him. She looked down to see that Pluto stood beside Sailor Moon, with Jadeite and Tuxedo Kamen, slightly behind her. Jadeite pulled his bow taking target with his arrow and he let an arrow loose that flew through the shield that the monster had erected around itself. The youma yelled as the arrow tore through the fragile skin in the stomach.

"Now Sailor Moon." He told her calmly. She looked at him in shock and dismay as he gave her the order.

"STAR SEROUIS LASER!" Fighter yelled pushing the youma back farther, now that the shield was down. "Sailor Moon!" Fighter yelled, snapping her out of her reverie. She nodded.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The power came out from her scepter destroying the youma where it stood.

"Mercury!" She yelled as she powered down and ran over to her friend. Her ankle was swollen, probably just strained when she twisted it, but it still looked like it hurt. Ami powered down then looked at her self. Her legs were all cut by the rough brick and blood was trickling down her legs, she was now holding on to Taiki because she could barely walk enough to put weight on her left foot. Ami looked around slowly making sure that everything was okay.

"What are they doing here?" She asked. Taiki had never heard her use that angry upset voice before.

"They helped." Taiki tried to explain.

"They are not welcome here." Rei said finally. Jadeite looked at her hurt but not shocked.

"Why not?" Seiya asked, these guys seemed pretty cool, or so he thought.

"First they kill us on the moon and then when we first fought Beryl these were her minions. They tried everything that they could to kill us almost succeeding many times. I will never accept them."

"Minako!" Ami exclaimed remembering her fallen comrade. Once they were all powered down they ran down the stairs to see Minako. The only two left on the top of the building where Usagi and Mamoru.

"Usako…" She looked at him, frozen. Was it there, the love, the longing that she had always felt for him? Was it there, the desire to hold him, kiss him, and never let him go? She couldn't feel it; maybe it was there deep in her gut, hidden by the adrenaline and worry over her friends

"I'm so confused." She told him without preamble. "Everything up here is jumbled." She told him grabbing her head.

"Usako… I think that we need to give each other time. I based a lot of our futures on my past life, and if that is false I don't know what's real." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you understand?"

"I think I understand more than that. Are we breaking up?" She asked him. He was shocked, not used to such a blunt question coming from Usagi.

"Yeah, for now. Do you still love me?" He asked really wanting to hear the answer.

"I don't know. You?" She asked him her big blue eyes staring through him.

"I don't know either."

"Will you be around?"

"Yeah you'll be able to find me." She smiled and so did he. The she left him on the roof alone.

00-00-00-00

Well let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading!

Cat


	3. Chapter 3

Romance and Dreams: Here and Now

By Catrina

Okay so here is chapter three…picks up right where chapter two left off. Chapter Four should be up shortly, and like I said, these are still under revision. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

00-00-00-00

He heard the battle the screams, but everything that Yaten knew was that he was holding a hurt Minako. After the others had run up the escape she had started to glow and he thought that she was dying like she did for him, against Galaxia, but no her sailor fuku disappeared leaving her looking like any normal girl. She had no broken bones, but she was still unconscious, so he had powered down, hoping not to catch attention, but right now he was standing over her picking up her fragile body. Her blond hair brushed against the skin on his arm and almost made him shiver. He looked up as he saw the others coming down the stairs. Seiya was coming down right after Rei who was in front and then Taiki was in the back helping Ami down step, by step. Minako's head was laying against his shoulder her arms dangling down, her face tucked into his shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Rei asked rushing to him.

"As soon as she wakes up."

"Here, let me please." Ami said as she limped over to him with Taiki's help. She looked over her, noticing that the only real damage was to the back of her head where she hit it. "She'll be fine. She can stay at my apartment tonight. I can watch her."

"Ami-chan, you can't watch her by yourself." Taiki observed. He smiled when he saw the rose blush cover her cheeks.

"I'll stay with her." Yaten told them. Ami nodded saying that they both could stay with her.

"My mom is still gone." The others nodded. "Wait I think that she is waking up."

Minako wanted to close her eyes again. The dark was a lot more comfortable. She pulled her arms up, they were starting to tingle, and put them around whomever was holding her, she wasn't sure yet, but it felt familiar. She tucked in closer and realized that it hurt when she did. A moan escaped her dry lips as the pain tingled through the rest of her body. "Oh my god" she muttered

"Minako?" She looked up to look into Yaten's green eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just hit a building." The others laughed at her statement. "Ami what happened to you?" She asked noticing her friend hanging on to Taiki.

"I fell off the building…Taiki caught me." Minako smiled and winked, causing Ami to blush.

"You can let me down now, Yaten-kun." She told him softly. So he put her feet on the ground and supported her as she got her footing. Minako was grateful that he was in a nice mood; at least he didn't drop her.

"You're staying with me tonight." Ami told her. She nodded.

"Another sleep over?" Ami nodded. Minako smiled again, but it still hurt. Then her eyes fell to that back of the crowd.

"What the hell?" She asked under her breath. Yaten saw her line of vision and helped her walk over to them. They looked different, dressed in normal clothes, well over their 18 years and, they looked different. That was when she felt it. Love…coming off these two. She looked to Rei and Makoto who were staying far away. "They helped?" She asked confused by all the conflicting things in her head. The lights nodded to her, others still confused. The two generals now in normal clothes looked at her confused waiting for whatever would happen next. They knew Sailor Venus; they didn't know this girl who was standing in front of them now. "Rei?" She asked looking over to her raven-haired friend. The petite girl walked up to stand by her side.

"No, I don't feel it." She told her anticipating the question. "But he shielded it from me before."

"Not from me." Minako said remembering the past.

"Okay, lets just talk about us like we are not here standing on front of you. Hello, we are here, ya know." Jed said rolling his eyes heaven ward.

"That's the problem." Rei said her purple eyes flashing to the light-haired man who was studying her.

"I healed them." Yaten said stopping the conversation. "Ya know, Sailor Star Healer." He said accenting the word HEALER.

"No I won't let them back, last time we did they killed us. NO never again." Rei said she turned and ended the conversation by walking away.

"Rei wait." Jed said.

"No let her go." Usagi said. "I'll talk to her." She handed him a key. "Why don't you go and stay in Mamo-chan's apartment, he won't mind."

"Thank you for your generosity, by the way, names Nathan, and this is Jed.." Nathan said looking the group over.

"I know we don't deserve it, your generosity." Jed said, still looking where Rei had disappeared.

"You still have forgiveness to earn." Mako-chan said looking to them and then following to where Rei had went. They nodded and not wanting to push themselves on the scouts they left and headed in the wrong way.

"Hey, the apartment is that way." Usagi yelled laughing. "Two blocks then a left. Tsanmi Apartments number 21." They nodded then went on their way. She looked over to where Ami and Minako still stood. "I'll come by and see you after I talk to Rei-chan, I'm worried about her and Mako-chan." She watched as Seiya went along with them, Taiki and Yaten got sick about ten feet of going so slow, so they picked up the girls and then faded out of site.

"A traitorous love is hard to forgive." Usagi jumped surprised to see Pluto was still there. "They will have to work on their own to get through it Princess, but let them know that they have a friend in you. That will get them through."

"Pluto, the future we saw…"

"Has changed, greatly, but you Princess are still the Queen."

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

"No, you are not together, but remember the Future is never set in stone."

"Thanks Pluto." Usagi smiled as she shimmered away and then chased after her friends. When Pluto arrived at the gates of time Mamoru was already there.

"King…Mamoru-san, why are you here?"

"Because I don't think that I belong anywhere else right now." She smiled, it was the first time he had ever seen her smile and it made his heart weak. "May I join you?"

"Of course." Her smile faded as she looked around and he realized right then and there that he would do anything to get her to smile again. I could fall for her he noticed, and hoped that Usagi would understand, because now everything had changed.

00-00-00-00

"Rei, Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled as she walked up to the entrance to the temple.

"Usagi, over here." Mako-chan yelled receiving an evil glare from Rei.

"I don't understand." Usagi started, "but give them a chance, Pluto said we need them, plus Healer healed them, said that…well I was confused, so may be you should ask him for sure." Usagi finished scratching her head.

"You don't understand Usagi-chan, I remember thinking that he loved me before he killed me, then a dagger I gave him was stabbed into my back. You are too kind hearted Usagi, you would forgive anything, me I'm different."

"I think you should talk to him. He is at Mamo-chan's apartment." She told him softly.

"I don't want to hear excuses." Mako-chan said finally expressing her anger, "why are they even alive?" She asked.

"I don't know but…I don't want to see him." Rei told her.

"Are you still in love?" Usagi asked.

"NO…I don't know." Rei told her honestly. Usagi then looked to Makoto.

"I felt so safe when he saved me I felt so loved and warm, but most of all safer than I have ever felt."

"I just don't know." Rei said confused. Usagi walked over to her and took her in her arms then walked over and embraced the taller one.

"I may not understand, guys, but I can still listen." She told her friends.

"Thanks, but I want to be alone tonight." Rei told her. "Usagi, have you forgiven them?" She asked and when Usagi nodded she smiled at them and then walked into the temple.

"Mako-chan?" she asked.

"I need to think, but thanks Usagi." She said smiling at her friend. Then she turned and walked into the night. Not exactly knowing where she was going. Usagi turned decided to let them think over night and check on them tomorrow. She turned and headed towards Ami's apartment.

00-00-00-00

"So why do hate them so much?" Yaten asked as they set the girls down on Ami's couch to patch them up.

"They tried to kill us many times." Ami said slowly. "When I was first awakened they were the enemy. We fought many times. Thought I must say that Nephrite was much less evil than Jadeite. He died for a love, Naru."

"Minako-chan you don't seem as upset."

"I was still fighting in England at the time. I came in to save them from Kunzite and Zoisite. They never tried to kill me." She said simply and winced when Yaten put antiseptic on the back of her head where she was slightly bleeding. "Ow that hurt, baka."

"Hey!" Yaten yelled insulted. Ami winced as Taiki cleaned her cuts and put patches over the large ones. She still couldn't make eye contact, something had happened when he had saved her and she wasn't ready to see what it was. Seiya stared out the window confused.

"Tell us about your past?" He asked softly.

"I can tell you, I was awakened first." Usagi said as she walked in closing the door behind her. She looked so serious that it was almost frightening. "I met a cat, you remember, Luna, she's with Artemis and Minako's house, well it started when I found her one day…"

00-00-00-00

Jed was sound asleep on the bed in the other room, but Nathan, no. He had just gotten out of the shower his long hair was still wet and he didn't put his shirt back on. He was waiting to fall asleep, but he was wide-awake surfing the channels, even thought he wasn't even really thinking about the TV. It was her. In his past life all it had ever been was her. Her hair had almost been pink sometime on the moon, but now it was dark brown, with red highlights, that caught on fire, when the moon had shone down on them tonight. It had felt familiar to catch her body against his, the way she looked up at him whispering his name had been right, familiar. It reminded him of dancing with her on the moon. He didn't really remember killing her, it was more like he watched as an evil clone killed the one he loved. Everything was strange, now, he used to have a normal life, but now it wasn't. The knock on the door snapped him out of his stupor, he answered the door, surprised to see Makoto standing there.

"I don't know why I'm here." She said looking at him with green eyes brimming of confusion. He nodded not really knowing what to say. "Why did you kill me?" She asked bluntly. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to come up with something to say.

"Well…I don't know." He told her honestly. He looked around the apartment about to let her in, then remembered Jed. "Do you want to go on a walk?" She nodded confused, she was tired, but she wanted to know. He turned the TV off, got a shirt and slipped it over his chest. Makoto stood at the door waiting, refusing to give any reaction to him, before she could understand, even though she had admired muscular chest when he opened the door. "Let's go," he said grabbing the key and locking the door behind him. The walked silently before he decided to start in on the story, "Well, It was the day before the Masquerade ball and the prince and Kunzite came to us. So we left with them think that we were going to do nothing but train in the forest like we had done before but we rode long than normal and when we stopped there was a woman waiting there for us."

"Beryl." Makoto caught on.

"Yes, well the prince talked to her, with Kunzite and Zoisite, leaving Jadeite and my self out. She and the prince shook hands, and we realized that they had made a deal. That was when we started to get a bad feeling, but we just shook it off, our prince wasn't evil. We were led down a hill where there was a small army, that was when we figured it out, but the others must have guessed our actions, we were handcuffed and forced to follow. Then when it came down to it we were given a choice, to give up our star seeds," he said still not really knowing what it meant, "or have them taken. I gave mine up, because I thought I would have control, but part of me just wanted to stay alive, so I became evil, and my one order was to kill you." He told her finally looking to her. She was staring off into space as thought she too was back in another time.

"You gave up your star seed?" She asked finally looking at him.

"I was a coward, I didn't want to die, but I should have killed myself right then and there."

"Jadeite?" She asked.

"His star seed was stolen, then he was suspended between life and death until he gave in, she would have held him there forever, but I was evil then and thought it was funny." He reached over and pushed back the hair that was flying in her face and tucked behind her ear. He smiled when she let him do the whole action.

"Was it fun killing me?" She asked a solitary tear rolling down her pale cheek.

"I don't know, I don't really remember, it was kinda like I watched as some guy that looked like me do it. Hell! I don't know!" he exclaimed getting frustrated. "I don't know how to explain it." Then the light bulb went off over his head. "The link, do you still feel it?"

"I don't know." He walked to her placed a hand on either side of her face and concentrated. The she could see it, flashes of his thought flowing into her brain, the things he saw, how he felt, it was all showing her everything. He had been slightly telepathic on the moon so he guess that he would have that talent now also. It worked he knew that she could feel it all his pain torment, and even more his love for her, now and then. Tears streamed down her face as the haunting images continued to flash through her head. Everything was so clear, he had given in to Beryl because he didn't want to lose his life and his life was her.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she cried, for him and them.

"No I'm sorry, I should have killed myself, or done something but I just did what I was told I never challenged the power. I'm strong, I could have defeated the evil but I didn't. So I made sure that I could never happen again. I love you still, Makoto, Senshi of Jupiter and I will love you forever, even if you can't love me." He turned slightly.

"Nephrite… Nathan," she corrected, "Let's start by being friends." She told him tilting her head to look at him. He seemed confused.

"Friends?" He asked not sure what he was hearing.

"Yes, friends." She told him nodding in her conviction. He smiled at her a bright smile full of love and happiness. He ran forward and scooped her in a bear hug, picking her body up off the ground and spinning her in a tight circle.

"Nathan!" She yelled in shock, this felt familiar to her.

"I love you Mako-chan." He told her setting her down.

"I…" she looked at him in shock when she realized that she was about to say the same thing back to him. "I…just friends." She whispered, knowing that it wouldn't stay that way long. She stared at him confused, it was like her past self and who she was now were melding into one personality.

"No, we tried friends once." He told her smiling, they both remembered the turn out.

"Never just friends." She said repeating the haunting words from her past, "we can never be just friends." She said again walking to him, lost somewhere between then and now. He looked down at her his slated eyes confused, clear blue met vibrant green and he was lost. Her fairy eyes, was what he used to call them and they were still the same. A strong wind blew across the park, his hair obscured his vision for a slight time, until her gentle hands pushed it back and held it there. "This feels soo right." She told him in a hushed voice. "Today when you saved me I felt so safe and loved."

"I'll always save you Mako-chan." He told her honestly opening everything to her at this moment, all he had to do was hope she would take it.

"I think that I could love you." She whispered.

"Good." He told her then not wanting to wait, simply bent down to brush his lips against hers, she responded by gabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He brushed his lips across hers again, giving the butterfly caress lovingly as her lips began to tingle. She nibbled on his lips causing him to pause and kiss her deeper and when she let him in she opened to a floodgate of emotion as everything came into focus. The kiss deepened and she pulled him closer wrapping her arm around him as he cradled her head lovingly making her stay put. She gasped when she realized what was happening and how she felt. She loved him and she knew it. He pulled away at her grasp still holding her and making her look into his eyes.

"I love you…but I don't even know you." She said slowly.

"I know what you mean but…I love you too." She shivered as a cold wind brushed past them. "Let me walk you home?" He asked extending his hand. She looked at it then ducked under huddling close to his body. He wrapped his arm around her body and smiled

"Thank you…" she muffled, he looked down to see the blush across her cheeks.

"Anything for a lady."

00-00-00-00

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. After the lights had woken up and received a fairly decent breakfast from Ami they thanked them then headed out on their way, they had a busy day ahead. Then they all kept to themselves, which was very not normal. But right now Usagi was on her way to Haruka and Michiru's house. She knocked on the door and smiled when Michiru opened it.

"Usagi-chan! How nice to see you." She exclaimed wrapping the girl in a hug. She smiled when she felt Usagi relax.

"Michiru, I need to talk to you and Haruka."

"Actually we were going to call a meeting." Michiru said inviting her in.

"Why?" Usagi asked confusion written all over her face.

"Because of me." Usagi turned and her jaw dropped.

"Hotaru?" She asked. The girl now looked almost as old as she did. Her clothes were tight against now ample breast, but her body was slender with gentle curves showing that was now a woman. She was as tall as Michiru and her raven hair was a little longer almost brushing her shoulder. Her purple eyes held the sorrow and knowledge that they always had. She smiled her white teeth gleamed and Usagi stared at the beautiful woman that she was becoming. "This is what it was like on the Moon Kingdom" Usagi whispered.

"Yes, as soon as I dreamt it I started growing again, but I'm not sure why." She said softly.

"Do you remember?"

"Yes, everything. I remember that Serenity used the crystal and then delivered me to this time after using my glaive to destroy the evidence. I was dead, but once again, I am never truly dead." She spoke her voice taking on a haunting tone.

"We need to call a meeting…"Haruka said reminding them of the conversation. Usagi nodded then borrowed the phone. It took about an hour for all them to show up, Usagi hadn't called the lights out of respect for Haruka and Michiru's house, so they weren't there, but the others watched in silence as Ami typed and studied her computer.

"Well, your body is now aged to 17 years old, your mind on the other hand is the same that it was, so you are maybe behind not even one grade." She said finally. Ami's sincere eyes looked over Hotaru's form. "I can hack into my school and get you enrolled as a student, then you can take classes with me and the others and I can tutor you." She offered.

"Well, I don't think that I can go back to my old school." She said softly. Nervous Hotaru looked to the others. "Is it to much to ask?" Usagi answered for them all.

"You are one of us and we love you, Hotaru, we would do anything for you." Usagi told her giving the girl a hug. Hotaru nodded and then hugged her back she loved having friends. She watched as Ami typed on her computer then snapped it shut when she was finished.

"Well you are all ready for school tomorrow. Your locker is right between ours and the lights."

"May I walk with you?" She asked them all. They all nodded. They had forgot that she was thirteen just days ago.

"See you then." They headed out together.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, I love you." She said enveloping them in a hug.

"We love you too, Hotaru." Michiru said.

"My little girls all grown up." Haruka said, getting a laugh from Hotaru and an elbow from Michiru. "What!" she asked smiling.

00-00-00-00

The lights hadn't seen them all weekend and well, it was a depressing weekend to start off their trip to Earth. They saw five girls walking a head of them the recognized four but not the other.

"Hey is that Rei?" Seiya asked.

"The hair is to short, baka."

"She does look familiar." Taiki said. Just at that time, Usagi turned around, seeing them she smiled then tripped as she tried to turn around, landing on her bottom.

"Hey, Odango!" Seiya exclaimed walking to her as she got up and then brushed off.

"That hurt." She whined.

"Then don't fall, Usagi." Minako said winking at her friend.

"How was your weekend?" Taiki asked in general, but looking at Ami.

"Fine," she told them. "You remember, Hotaru, right?" She asked waving her hand to Hotaru. She smiled and whispered a 'hi.'

"Hey I remember you, but you weren't like 10?" Seiya asked scratching his head.

"Yes." She confirmed nodding. Then smiled when Usagi hit him and muttering something about a 'baka.'

"Walk with us?" Mako-chan asked, "I wanna talk to all of you." They all looked at the tall girl with concern. They started walking again this time in a more serious manner.

"Well?" Minako asked brimming with excitement.

"I think that I love Nathan." She spit out after a few long looks at her friends. The inners all stopped in shock causing the lights to run into them.

"So?" Yaten asked straitening his clothes. "You loved each other on the moon."

"Can he be trusted?" She asked as they started to walk again.

"Yaten, did heal him." Taiki bargained logically.

"I felt nothing but love radiating off of him and Jadeite…Jed." Minako corrected.

"Are you sure? Usagi asked as they entered the school lot. Mako-chan nodded.

"I'm sure."

"If you accept him, we all will." Hotaru said slowly, knowing that she was right when the others nodded.

"But what about Rei?" It was a question that went in answered.

00-00-00-00

Rei sat in her desk playing with her raven locks while staring out the window. Everything the teacher said simply went in one ear and out the other. Her thoughts were on her past life, about a man that she never should have loved. And now he was back. She could sense that right now he had no evil intentions, but she had seen him so many times evil. Tonight at the temple they were going to have a study session so Ami could help Hotaru and the others while she was at it, Taiki would probably help. Her and Minako had worked together over the weekend along with the others to work on their redeveloped powers. A very guilty Mako-chan now had control over her deflection, while Rei and Minako had learned how they could block out feeling everything all the time, but Ami was by far the most powerful. Anything sent at her she could imitate and throw it back making it a water or ice attack. Jadeite, what was she supposed to do about him? She guessed that she should at least talk to him, but she wasn't ready. She looked out the window to see a man with blond hair look up to her. She felt a pull on her heart and knew it was him. She saw him look away and keep walking, she then wondered, if she forgave him, would he ever forgive himself?

He had felt a pull to this building, then when looking up to the window he knew why. She was here and where she was, was where he was supposed to be. He heard the bell and knew that school was getting out, so he turned and beat the rush then stopped and watched her as she faded from his view. Then it hit him a sharp pain that grabbed his heart and tore it. He knew that she was in trouble. He followed over to where she last was and then froze at what he saw. The youma had snuck up behind her and grabbed her by her throat and her body was slowly going limp, her violet eyes met his blue one surprised to see him there. He glowed slightly and he was then in his generals uniform pulling his bow back. His aim was true as he shot the creature in its forehead, then it disappeared, but it wasn't destroyed. Jadeite glowed as he ran forward and caught Rei as she was about to hit the ground.

"Jed?" She asked confused, then realizing what was happening she pushed him away and brushed off her uniform. "Stay away from me." She told him.

"But…" He stuttered confused

"Stay away! I don't care if you're healed. You are evil and I don't like evil. So stay just away!"

"Rei…you can't sense the evil on me, it's not there."

"You have tried to kill me and my friends so many times. I will never forgive you and never want to be with you. And I know that Makoto feels the same way." His jaw dropped, she didn't know, for goodness sakes, Nathan was staying at Mako-chan's place, sleeping on the pull out couch, but she didn't know. Maybe if she did, things would change. He looked at her smiled a little then waved his hand and walked away.

"So long Rei, see ya later!"

"No you won't!" She yelled at his retreating form. She then got on her communicator and called an urgent meeting.

Usagi got the message and waited for all the others at the door. The lights and Ami were here but Mako-chan, Minako, and Hotaru were missing.

Hotaru stayed late to talk to her teacher who told her that she would have no problem catching up and that with Ami's help, advanced math wouldn't be a problem. She walked out the door looking both ways and then she started walking down the hall toward her locker. She heard some loud voices so she turned to see what was going on, and then stumbled as she ran into someone. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she tried to move around the person that she had hit, not raising her eyes to look.

"Do I know you?" The deep voice asked. She raised her purple eyes and smiled, she had figured out that that was a 'line' that guys liked to use. She looked at him in shock and knew that she knew him but she couldn't place him. He took his sunglasses off and looked at her with deep green eyes. This was familiar she thought. His height, his look, his eyes, all was familiar to her. Why did she feel a pull to him? His dimples flashed as he smiled at her.

"Um, no I don't think so." She looked down to where his tanned hand held her pale arm, "Will you let go?" His hand dropped but she didn't move.

"Hey, San, lets go!" He looked over his shoulder at his friends and when he turned back, he saw that a tall brunette had joined her.

"Yeah, lets go." He said replacing his sunglasses.

"Com'on Hotaru, Meeting" She said then the girls headed down the hall and Hotaru looked over her shoulder to see that he was still there and watching her.

00-00-00-00

Hotaru? He knew her and he knew it. It felt familiar to look into those sad purple eyes and have his heart constrict. Her smile, it could bright up his darkest day and he knew that, but not sure why. He hadn't seen her smile yet. Why did he know what it was like to dance with her, and kiss her, this was way weird. He thought back to the dreams that he had been tying to piece together and he had a feeling that that was the key. And that she was part of the key. He looked over to his friends. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet up with you later." They nodded and he started walking after her.

00-00-00-00

"That was strange." Hotaru whispered.

"What?" Mako-chan asked as they joined the others.

"I knew him, but not now." She said.

"Was he someone from the moon?" Ami asked looking up from her book.

"But the only one we are missing is…" Mako-chan started.

"Sanlen." Usagi finished. "He died too, right?"

"Yes, he died fighting with the outers." Hotaru said in a whisper. "He was trying to court me."

"But I've seen that kid thousands of times." Mako-chan said.

"But we never knew that Usagi had a brother." Ami reasoned.

"Where is Minako?" Yaten asked, getting tired of waiting.

"Here she comes." Mako-chan said. Minako was surrounded by a flock of girls and she had a bag thrown over her shoulder. She stopped when she saw the others.

"Hey guys!"

"We have to go Minako." Minako knew what Mako-chan had meant, scout meeting. There was a big volleyball game tonight but oh well.

"Sorry," she said turning to the team. "I can't join the game tonight."

"But…"one of the girls yelled, "this is just before finals, if we lose we won't go."

"And Minako we'll lose with out you." Another said.

"Yeah, we need you." The first one again.

"We can't do it with out you." Hotaru whispered quietly standing beside Minako. Minako looked over to her friends.

"Sorry guys but I can't." The team relented and walked away. "So what's up?"

"Meeting at the temple, ASAP." Ami told her.

"Let's go then." They all went on their way walking and chatting.

"You did the right thing." Yaten said coming beside her.

"I know, always a soldier." She said softly. He nodded, surprised by her sorrow. "Well this will be funner anyway." She told him, making herself feel happy. He shook his head at her, he could tell that she was depressed.

"I'm an empath, remember." He told her.

"Really, I didn't know that." She told him with a smile.

"Just remember, I always know how you feel."

"Mako-chan, are Nathan and Jed gonna be there?"

"Yeah, Rei is probably already there and they'll meet us outside the temple."

"Good safety measure." Seiya said.

"Hey, they were evil and tried to kill us for quite a while." Ami said defending Rei's actions

"That was when it was just Rei Ami and me." Usagi told them.

"So you were the first Odango?" Seiya said impressed.

"Not really, it was actually Sailor V!" Ami corrected. Most didn't know anything about Minako's past.

"You mean the idol?" Seiya asked.

"No silly," Usagi giggled at Seiya, "She means Sailor V!" She said pointing to Minako.

"What?" Minako asked snapping to attention.

"You were the first?" Yaten asked.

"Not really, I was more of a diversion for the Negaverse while Usagi trained."

"She was my hero. I loved Sailor V." Usagi said.

"It was different then. It was just me and Artemis."

"But?" Usagi asked, she knew different, with Katrina and Alan.

"One of these days I'll go back to England. It was so nice there."

"A diversion?" Taiki asked confused.

"The Negaverse thought that I was the Princess. Anyway lets drop the past the present is so much more interesting." She smiled at them, then Hotaru walked beside her.

"I wish that I could heal emotional pain." She whispered.

"Thank you Hotaru, but don't worry 'bout me." She said giving her brightest smile and a 'v' sign. Hotaru looked behind her and stopped when she saw him. He was following her. She caught up with her new friends.

"He's following me."

"Who?" Usagi asked breaking out of her conversation with Seiya.

"San." She stopped and looked behind her.

"Hotaru there is no one there." Mako-chan said. She turned around to see that he was gone. "Nathan!" Mako-chan then exclaimed as she ran forward to give him a hug.

"Missed you to, luv." Over the weekend they had talked and all their free time was spent with one another. He said after giving her a kiss. He looked up to the others and knew that instant that he was accepted here.

"Hey Jed," Seiya said walking up and throwing his arm around the other guy. "How's it goin'?"

"Things, suck." He said quite honestly. Seiya nodded.

"I know what you mean, I'm waitin' to make a move." Seiya whispered softly. "I've loved her as long as I can remember, no other woman is ever in my head, I want her to love me, but hell!" Seiya threw up his hands in frustration.

"Seiya-san, are you okay?" Usagi asked, she looked really confused when both started laughing. "Hey, don't laugh at me!" She exclaimed running over to them and standing in front of them her fist resting on her hips. Rei hearing the laughter, came outside, and started down the stairs, but the short blond hair caught her eye.

"What is HE doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, Hi Rei." Usagi said turning around. "Do you have any new Mangas?"

"No, and if I did you couldn't have them anyway."

"Is that anyway to talk to your princess?" Jed asked.

"Yeah!" Usagi asked standing between Jed and Seiya, who looked very embarrassed. Rei gave up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are they always like this?" Hotaru asked in the back, then sighed when everyone nodded.

"Meeting remember?" Mako-chan asked.

"Yeah…" was muttered back as everyone traipsed up the stairs and huddled in the fire reading room. Where only five would meet there were now eleven.

"We need to find a new place to have our meetings." Minako observed, as they crowded in the room.

"Anyway Rei, why the meeting?" Ami asked.

"I was attacked today, After school, by a youma." She told them.

"Did you destroy it." Usagi asked around eating a cookie.

"Yes." She told them.

"No" Jed said at the same time. Usagi looked at them confused. "It's not dead. I really don't know why it ran. It would have been easier to turn it's wrist all of an inch and snap her neck, it doesn't make sense, the only thing that I can think was that it was on recon." He finished taking a drink of the tea that her grandfather had brought in.

"How does he know?" Mako-chan asked, Rei looked over just now noticing that Mako-chan was sitting by Nathan.

"He saved me." She said lowering her head.

"Being saved is not something to be ashamed of, Rei-chan." Usagi told her. "Everyone needs help every once in a while. Besides being protected makes you stronger. I should know" She finished on a giggle.

"Being saved by the enemy…" She started but was interrupted.

"I am not the enemy, and I don't have to put up with this!" he yelled standing; he looked over to Nathan who nodded and got up to stand beside him.

"Jed! Nathan!" Usagi yelled but they were already gone down the stairs.

"You have no right!" Yaten yelled. "He is as good as you and me and just because you are so stubborn and resentful you send him away. He is smarter and a better fighter than you, and compared to you I would much rather have him fighting by my side. I'm outta here." He said as he turned away.

"I'm sorry Rei, but I must agree and back up his decision. I will see you later Odango." He told her looking directly at her. Taiki followed silently standing up for their friend's defense.

"What'd I do?" She asked looking to the remaining scouts.

"Rei-chan, he isn't evil and you know it."

"Mako-chan, we can't give in, they'll turn against us." She told her friend still unknowing that Nathan had already been forgiven.

"Nathan, is good and kind, and he loves me. He made one mistake so that he could live, for me for our love. He didn't know that he would have no control or that his mind would simply follow orders…"

"You've forgiven him."

"What about me?" Hotaru asked. "I was evil, I killed Chibi-usa, I tried to kill thousands, even my father and you. Do you not trust me? Am I evil?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"No this is different…"

"No, only that I was the killer, not the controlled minion." Ami wrapped her arms around Hotaru giving her a hug. "I was Mistress 9, I am Sailor Saturn, I am destruction, he is a man who had his star seed stolen, and you say that you can forgive me and not him. How fair is that?" She stopped silent. "Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are waiting, I should go."

"Would you like to come over to my apartment to catch up on Math later?" Ami asked. Hotaru smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, I can call them from your apartment right?" Ami nodded and Hotaru turned her attention to the others, "I will see the rest of you tomorrow."

"We should all be prepared, I have a bad feeling." Usagi said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see if I can still get in on the volleyball game. Beep me on the communicators if you need anything." She left.

Now it was just three of them, Rei looked startled and a little confused. "Why did you forgive him."

"Because I heard what he had to say, I knew it was the truth, he is my soul mate and I love him. Please Rei just go apologize and listen to what he has to say, please." Mako-chan asked pleadingly, "I'm so happy now. I want you to be too." Rei then looked to Usagi.

"Look how many times I forgave Mamo-chan, and how many times he tried to kill me when he was evil, he even killed my beloved on the moon, yet I have forgiven him and taken him back when we were together."

"You aren't anymore?" Rei asked.

"Well, we are both really confused. So we are stepping back to look at all the angles, I love him because I thought I had to. Now I'm just confused."

"I'll go and talk to him." She relented.

"Good." They both nodded in agreement.

"Later." She said again.

"Rei!"

00-00-00-00

Later that evening Hotaru was walking home from Ami's place, it was late, she shouldn't have stayed so long, but Math was kinda fun. Her school uniform rustled in the wind as a chill ran down her spine. She turned to find him there.

"Why are you following me?" She asked not scared. His green eyes were so calm as they looked over her. His blond hair cut shorter that it was on the moon, but still the same spun gold that fell into his face, making him look like an obnoxious boy.

"I know you…from another time…another place." He said softly reaching a hand up to touch her face gently running it down her soft skin.

"I know." She said softly mesmerized.

"Hotaru…Sailor Saturn." He whispered.

"Prince Sanlen." She whispered in response.

"I have dreams, they confuse me, but always, you are always in them, haunting me." Her purple eyes looked so sad and so haunted. "Why so sad?"

"Not sad," she told him as she smiled slightly, watching him smile in response. "Serious. I need to go home. Good night." She told him as she turned away and left him there.

"Dream of me!" He yelled followed by a laugh, "I know you will." He listened carefully and wasn't disappointed when he heard her laugh.

00-00-00-00

She sat on a bench watching the shooting stars fall across the sky. They always made her think of Seiya, and how no matter what he made her feel safe. Did she love Mamo-chan? The last time she saw him her heart didn't jump for joy, she didn't even really feel like smiling. She didn't long for his touch, or his kiss. Everything was different now. She had figured out that she loved him because of her past. As soon as she had found out that he had loved her on the moon, she was instantly in love with him again. It was fake. Was she really that shallow?

"Hey, Odango!" The lilt of his voice made her smile.

"Seiya!" She said as she turned around to see him walking behind her.

"It's a school night, you should be in bed."

"You too then." She said accusingly. Glaring at him. "I just wanted some time alone."

"Oh, Sorry, I'll go then." He said turning around.

"No you can stay." She said honestly not wanting him to leave.

"Okay," he said coming to sit beside her, casually throwing his arm around the back of the bench, and around her shoulders.

"I've been thinking a lot. I don't know about my love for Mamo-chan anymore."

"Why not?" Seiya asked, his heart leaping for joy while trying to be the friend he wanted to be.

"I loved him because I thought I had to."

"Has anyone else ever made you feel safe and loved?" He asked.

"Only one other." She said softly thinking of him. "Seiya, do me a favor, kiss me?"

"What!" He asked in amazement his arm dropping around her.

"I need to test something please? I need to see if I can feel what Mamo-chan made me feel without it being Mamo-chan." She pleaded.

"Okay, but remember you asked for it." He told her then she shut her eyes as she saw his face coming towards hers. His other arm came around wrapping one around her neck the other on her shoulder pulling her closer. She found herself lost in it. She felt like she was spinning and that she was falling. She grabbed onto his waist needing an anchor, as he deepened the kiss. Oh yes she had asked for a kiss, but not this whole range of emotions that were flying through her. She responded pulling him closer and letting out a moan she hardly recognized as her own. 'This isn't a Mamo-chan feeling, this is different.' She thought to herself.

"Seiya?" She whispered as he pulled away leaving her panting, but he wasn't finished, yet. He nibbled a trail down past her cheek and down her neck as he pulled another moan from her.

"More?" He asked on a slight laugh, he seemed to be finding this enjoyable. She nodded and he proceeded to again kiss the life out of her. She held on to him tighter feeling that if she let go she would fall, or spin out of control. She finally pulled away and laid her head against his chest and was comforted by his rapidly beating heart that matched hers.

"Thank you." She told him.

"It was my pleasure. Would you like me to walk you home?" She nodded and he simply walked her home then went home himself. That night she dreamt of him and it had nothing to do with the moon, she woke up not knowing how to face him in the morning and even more confused about Mamo-chan.

00-00-00-00

Minako left the locker room, glad that she had gotten to play. She just checked in with Ami, who had confirmed that nothing had happened tonight. She started walking home, the night hair rustling around her. It was cool weather like this that made her think of England. She was walking by the park when something caught her eyes. It was Seiya and Usagi, kissing. The surprise had her letting down her guard and her new empath abilities rushed to the surface. It was the same, the waves of love had been this strong on the moon, and she could just control it better. Wave after wave of the emotion hit her and it was all Seiya, Usagi was too confused, was Minako's only thought. The next wave brought her down to her knees. 'He loves her so much.' He had to the way that she was overwhelmed. She started to erect barriers in her head it was then she felt someone grab her.

00-00-00-00

"Hey I think that Seiya had a good idea. I'm gonna take a walk and clear my head." Taiki nodded to Yaten, and looked down to the book he was reading.

"Okay, bye." He said ignoring the look that Yaten sent him and walked out the door. He walked around town then decided to head to the park, that was where Seiya supposed to be, but the first thing he saw was Minako on her knees. He walked over to her. She didn't look like she was in pain, he reached down and grabbed her shoulder. Her head snapped up instantly than looked relieved to see him.

"Minako-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah just surprised and overwhelmed." She told him. He followed her line of sight to see that Seiya and Usagi were still kissing.

"Wondered when he'd get to that." He said off the top of his head. "He's been wanting to for quite a while now." Minako looked at him confused.

"Oh, come on. He loved her since he first saw her, what? Three years ago?" He told her helping her up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you carried me to Ami's apartment, you took care of me after I hit the building, and you are helping me now. Why?" She asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I just wanna be nice. Something wrong with that?" He asked defensively

"Well only when it's you." She said. Yaten watched as Seiya and Usagi got up and started to walk towards them. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alley. "Well this feel familiar." She said sarcastically referring to the idol competition when he had judged.

"Listen. I am being nice because I want to." She looked down to where he was touching her skin and she started to get confused, mixing the past with the present. His touch had been like fire on the moon, it had burned her soul, but more it had made her, his. "Do you remember?" he asked, after seeing her gaze go unfocused. "Do you remember everything?" She knew what he meant, and she remembered knowing that she would hurt when he left and he would leave, just like he would've on the moon. Her unfocused eyes met his.

"Let go." She said as she pulled away. She wouldn't let this happen. She then looked at him grabbed her bag and walked out of the alley, the minute that she was out, she went into a full run.

"Minako!" She heard him yell. "Don't run away." He watched as she disappeared. "It's not like you to run away scared." He whispered knowing she wouldn't hear.

00-00-00-00

There was tension in school the next day. Minako was avoiding Yaten, and Usagi would blush every time Seiya would talk to her, and Hotaru was always caught looking out the window, then would look down to her paper. Mako-chan was writing the name Nathan all over her paper. It would seem that Taiki and Ami were the only normal ones today and they didn't seem to notice that everyone was weird. After school Usagi had detention so everyone was waiting for her.

"We are just gonna be friends with the lights right?" Minako asked at the first available time away from the ones in question.

"Yes." Ami stated agreeing with Minako.

"I feel that Usagi is starting to fall for Seiya." She told them.

"But he will have to leave right?" Hotaru asked. The others nodded.

"I won't leave if she asked me not to." He said, the others jumped when he spoke.

"She didn't ask Mamo-chan to stay, or Chibiusa-chan. She won't ask you, either." Mako-chan informed them.

"Besides, she will always have us." Minako said in agreement.

"Will 'us' be enough." Yaten asked looking at her.

"It will have to be." She said. "All you guys will have to leave after this evil is gone." It was then that Rei came running up the walks.

"Youmas," she panted, "in the park." She told them pointing. "I'll get Usagi." She said as she ran into the building. In about a minute they were all running to the park transformed.

"Oh my god…there's almost a hundred." Ami said her computer visor counting them. She nodded when she noticed Uranus and Neptune join the scene. Jupiter looked behind her when the air wavered behind her.

"Nephrite, how did you know?" she asked, after she turned around to find him there.

"You summoned me." He told her.

"This seems familiar." Mars turned to see Jadeite behind her he spoke when he saw the fire in her eyes. "Hey don't get mad, you're the one that summoned me, when ever you transform, I'll be right behind you. So don't hurt me."

"What do you mean familiar?" Pluto asked and Tuxedo Kamen came into view.

"I bet all these will be weak and then when we think we're done, there will be a strong enemy, the leader." Jed told them.

"It was Kunzite's favorite attack even though you lose so many people."

"Kunzite?" Usagi said, somehow knowing that they were right.

"Oh lets stop the chit-chat. FIRE SOUL!" she yelled taking out about five of them.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" She yelled taking out more.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGES!"

"OAK EVOLUTION!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" The attacks combined taking out almost half of them.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Sailor Moon yelled taking out more. Saturn was at the head fighting with her glaive. Uranus with her sword was beside her. While Jadeite was perched in a tree hitting them alternately with arrows from his bow, the one that Pluto had sent him to the past to get, or energy balls shooting from his hand, most protecting an unsuspecting Mars. Nephrite on the other hand was fighting with what looked like a broad sword that he had also gotten from the past. Along side him was Tuxedo Kamen who had joined in the fray. When only a hand-full remained Sailor Moon took them out with her attack. They all looked at each other waiting for more. Then it started. Clap clap clap clap clap clap. Then right in front of them, they appeared. Each wore a dark black uniform with gold trim; each had a cape attached in front their throats with a small skull. The stood back to back, both their hair mixing in the wind.

"Well done." Kunzite told them, looking them over with an evil ice-cold glare.

"How tired are ya?" Zoisite asked lifting his finger to rest on his chin.

"You turned." Jadeite accused. "How could you?"

"How could you not? Look at you not an ounce of evil on you anywhere." Zoisite said accusingly.

"Wow and there are so many. Fifteen all together."

"More than the six the first time." They agreed. Zoisite pointed her finger and the ground in front of them rumbled and shook knocking most of them down. Saturn used her glaive to hold herself up and when the next attack started she yelled "silent wall!" Protecting all of them in her circle.

"How could they have turned?" Nephrite asked.

"They were never healed." Healer yelled over to them.

"Why not?" Jed asked. The wall was still up protecting them as both Kunzite and Zoisite worked to blow through it.

"They didn't want to." Maker told them.

"They are almost five times as powerful as they were the first time around." Mercury announced downloading information into her computer about the new enemies. "There powers are connected to one another, like how their backs are touching."

"So they have to touch each other to have power."

"No…"Venus said to Mars who asked, "but they are stronger together."

"So lets break em apart. MARS FALME SNIPER!" She yelled, Saturn let down the wall for a second and watching as the two generals broke apart. Kunzite landed on the ground in front of the scouts and peddled back slightly before standing up.

"I think not." He told them, his eyes glowing crimson, then a huge wall of earth started to rise between them, pushing some left others right, the wall tore through the park then rising around the empty park trapping them in a prison of Earth. Sailor Moon looked around her to see who was near. There was Fighter, Maker, Healer, Pluto, Mercury, and Mars. That must mean that Venus, Saturn, Jupiter, Jadeite, Tuxedo Kamen, Uranus, Neptune, and Nephrite, were on the other side of the wall.

"Boy, the park is a lot smaller when it's like this." She noticed.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars scolded, but noting that she was right. She looked up to see that Zoisite was hovering above them.

"Well how do you like being trapped?" He asked. "I think that this is very nice, I can pick you off one by one.

"You will have to get through all of us first." Fighter yelled. He heard wind blowing and could only guess what they were up against. He heard a high scream and was glad that he could at least see Usagi.

"You think that you will be a problem?" Zoisite laughed. "You are nothing, your measly fight will do nothing." Sailor Moon watched as Mercury was setting analyzing through her visor. She walked over as the Starlights, Pluto and Mars, started attacking him.

"Mercury anything?" She watched, as Maker was thrown back against the mound of dirt only to have Pluto thrown on top of her, both slumping unconscious. Healer was down on her knees holding her head, which had taken a blow to after she had been socked in the gut. Mars and Fighter was the only one left and both were doing pretty well, staying far away to use their attacks.

"Aim for the head. He is directly linked to his master, so if we get him unconscious he should disappear." She said not sure what to do for sure. She then heard him yell out an attack.

"FLOWER HURRICANE!" Mercury watched as the attack came near her. She could do this. She evaded the attack catching come of it on her hand but it really didn't hurt because her body absorbed and processed it. Now it was her turn.

"MERCURY FLOWER HURRICANE!" She yelled and much like his attack, water and ice flew from her fingers coping his moments earlier. In shock the attack hit him square in the chest and knocking him down, he slowly started floating downward. "Sailor Moon?" She asked

"Okay. SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Her voice rang over the others as threw him back but he fell over the wall and out of sight. "Did I get him?"

"I don't know." Mercury said. They heard another scream from the other side as the all turned their attention that way, not sure what to do.

00-00-00-00

Saturn cried out as she was thrown against the wall beside and unconscious Jupiter. She had gone down quick, having been his first target. Jadeite and Nephrite where both down and bloody, Jadeite almost unconscious while, Nephrite looked after Jupiter. Tuxedo Kamen along with Uranus, Neptune, and Venus were fighting to get him unconscious, Mercury had talked to Venus over the communicators, but they weren't getting anywhere. Everything that they did was achieving nothing. Kunzite was using wind to keep them all off balance, and it wasn't a gentle breeze, it was more like hurricane force winds.

"Venus!" Neptune yelled looking over to blond who barely had a footing. "Tie him with your…" The rest was blown out that she couldn't even hear herself. The wind blew her back and she heard Venus's attack, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" and the wind stopped. Her chain bonded Kunzite, it had wrapped itself up his body and Venus was hanging in the air holding on to it, as Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her ankle pulling her down to the ground then helping to pull the fighting Kunzite to the ground. Once on the ground Uranus, Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen were fighting against the bonded enemy. There battle cries echoing in their prison. The man, tried to fight back, but he was held securely with Venus's chain that even as he deflected the blows they still had him overpowered. Kunzite soon slumped starting to fall unconscious and then beginning to fade in and out as his master called him back. As soon as he faded the ground began to rumble falling back into it's original form like nothing had happened. Neptune reached over and grabbed Uranus's hand. She looked over to see that Mercury had the head if an unconscious Maker laying in her lap while Fighter was making sure that Sailor Moon was all right before going to check on Healer. She walked over to Pluto seeing that she was okay.

Jadeite looked around, blood flowed from a wound in his head, and there was a slash across his stomach that he wasn't sure where it came from and he ached everywhere. He had been thrown against the wall three times and he kept coming back for more punishment. He looked over to Nathan to see that Jupiter was slowly starting to wake up. The only ones standing were Tuxedo Kamen, Venus, Uranus and Neptune, everyone else was lying down or hunched over someone. He looked down at the ground focusing on it as his head spun once again, he fell to his knees grabbing his head. Rei looked over in time to see him fall. He didn't look too good. He was pale and green, blood was seeping out of a wound in his head and his clothes were dirty. She watched as he faded a little, then glowed and was back to wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. She got up and walked slowly over to him, then kneeled in front of him. "Are you all right?" She asked. He looked up into her purple eyes, shock written all over his face that she would even ask.

"No." he whispered quietly before lurching forward into her lap as he finally gave in to unconsciousness.

"Jed?" She whispered turning him over, he was breathing, and he was okay. She used her red skirt to dry of the blood, then used it to put pressure on the wound.

"Usako? Are you okay?" He asked. Usagi turned her head at the man.

"Mamo-chan, of course, and you?" She asked looking at him studying the man she had loved for so long.

"I'm fine, Usako." They walked over together to help Saturn who seemed to be slightly weak.

"Help me, I need to heal them." She said softly.

"Shouldn't you heal yourself first?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No, help me." She pleaded. They grabbed her and then walked her over to Pluto who was closest. She had a huge bump on the back of her head and a few cuts and bruises. A purple glow came from her hands as she slowly healed her friend. "She will be fine as soon as she wakes up. Stay and watch her please?" She whispered to Tuxedo Kamen who then became Mamoru. He nodded and picked her up in his arms. He couldn't say how scared he'd been seeing her lying there, not doing anything, not wanting to hurt Usagi, but still concerned about Usagi. He had felt fear when they had been separated. Though he wasn't sure who he was scared to be separated from. He wrapped her arms around his neck, so they didn't dangle and then walked to where the group seemed to be gathering. Saturn started to get some of her strength back she walked with her glaive instead of Sailor Moon's help. She made the rounds slowly healing everyone, then all they had to do was to wake up. Nathan carried the still tired Mako-chan over to where Mercury still sat with Maker.

"Will he be all right?" He asked, this man…woman…could be considered his friend the way that they had stuck up for him and Jed that night at Rei's. He looked over to see that Jed and Rei weren't far away. She was kneeling in front of him but he had fallen into her arms, so she was holding him. Everyone gathered around the group, as all the others powered down. Once again in their normal forms they all looked at each other.

"Is everyone okay?" Usagi asked. Everyone nodded or grunted in response. And Usagi smiled relieved. She looked over to see that Rei was still holding Jed looking confused and that Mamoru was holding Pluto and looked overly concerned. She smiled until she realized that she was supposed to be jealous, nothing. Did it mean that she trusted him, or that she didn't care. She looked over to Seiya who was looking okay and helping Yaten who still must have had a headache, because he had one hand pressed against his head. Hotaru stood by Michiru who was helping Haruka bring and exhausted Minako over. Hotaru looked around and wished that she could also heal exhaustion, everyone looked tired, she had been able to nothing for Minako, Nathan, Haruka, Michiru and Tuxedo Kamen and a few of the others. They were all sitting under the shade of many trees waiting for the unconscious ones to awaken.

"What happened to them?" Usagi asked softly.

"They were directly linked to whomever they call master, so as soon as they became unconscious they were teleported back." Ami answered.

"But now they realize that they can't take us all on at once, they will try to separate us." Rei observed.

"We have to be more careful." Mako-chan said she was leaning against Nathan, who had his arm around her, but she didn't need support, she just wanted to cuddle.

"They're using the tactics from the moon kingdom." Nathan told them.

"Do you know more?" Haruka asked. She was sitting by Michiru, who was holding her hand weaving their fingers together.

"Yeah, but Jadeite knew more. Zoisite was the one who usually came up with them." They all looked over to Jed when he let out a low moan. Rei was cradling his head in her lap much like Ami was with Taiki who still had yet to wake. Pluto had awakened not long after Mamoru had picked her up then she had demanded to be put down. She was now sitting across from him not meeting his eyes.

Jed opened his eyes then shut them again. How long had he been out? He wondered. He brought his hand up to his head to feel for the wound that was now missing. He opened his eyes again this time prepared for the light but it didn't come. Hunched over him was a pair of purple eyes that he could almost call concerned. He sat up slowly then looked around. "Hey." He said acknowledging everyone. "Taiki still down for the count."

"I slammed into her fairly hard." Setsunsa said softly.

"Ah, that would be what hit me." He said keeping his eyes closed. All he knew was that they were outside and that he had a really nice pillow.

"Taiki-san, you're okay." The voice came from above him. He opened his eyes to see his pillow.

"Ami-chan, yes, of course." Some of his hair had come loose across his forehead so she brushed it of lightly.

"How are you feeling? No dizziness, no nausea?"

"No I feel fine." He told her.

"Then why don't you get out of her lap?" The sarcastic voice of Yaten announced. He blushed slightly then rose to sit beside her.

"Thank you." He whispered and she smiled. They continued to talk planning what to do, when they heard something.

"I know you, all of you." the deep voice came from out of nowhere. He knew he had to sound like a lunatic, but he knew it. He had been walking through the park, something had drawn him here. Out of no where a feeling in his heart told him that he had somewhere that he needed to be, so he left home and started walking, only to find these people, and her. They all seemed familiar and not just from school. They were all in that damn dream of his that was how he knew them.

"Prince." one of the said as she rose to bow.

"You know me too?" He asked. He looked into her Ruby eyes. "Pluto?" He said surprised, he had visited her every once in a while, at the gates of time. Usagi got up and looked at him, smiling.

"Hello brother." She said pulling him into a hug. It all came back and into clear focus when she hugged him. "Serenity."

"I go by Usagi now." She told him. "Don't worry, we understand."

"This must all be terribly confusing." Ami said.

"No I think I get it now." He looked over to Hotaru. "She was the only one I could remember." He said his green eyes meeting her purple ones. He smiled at her and all she did was blush.

"He doesn't seem to have and transforming powers, but he was the strategist for the moon military, so maybe if Jed and Nathan can come up with the strategies that Zoisite and Kunzite, will use he can come up with some counters." Ami suggested analyzing the normal boy through her computer. "He will of course, like Mamoru and Usagi, be able to transform into his past state of royalty, I believe. That has to do with the past life." She confirmed before Hotaru could ask.

"Whoa, what the hell…"

"I think that we can explain." Usagi said with a smile. When they were done all sharing what they thought Usagi left out he was in awe. He knew about his past life, Sailor Moon, all the Sailor Senshi and well he knew everything.

"This has been one hell of a day." He said summing it up for everyone. Later that night they all went their separate ways.

00-00-00-00

She couldn't sleep. She knew the minute that he had recognized them and looked at her that same way that he used to on the moon that she was gone. She was so far in love that it wasn't funny. She still remembered the look that Minako had given her. She knew, but she wasn't going to tell. She got up pulling the sheets back and then pulled on some warmer clothes and walked out in the night. She looked up to see the stars hidden by dark, water-filled clouds, so she decided to stay close to her house. The she saw him. He was standing there looking at her house, right where her room would be. He six-foot six frame was standing in the moonlight making him look like an angel. His blond hair looked golden, and when he looked over to see her, she gasped. He looked so lost and confused. She walked toward him, smiling hoping to get that look out of his eyes.

"Sanlen?" She asked stepping closer to him. He cocked his head at her studying her. He seemed confused. "What's wrong?" She asked gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I loved you so much…I think that I still do, but you don't, it doesn't feel the same." He said looking through her. His green eyes were empty as they stared. He had just found out earlier today, it was no wonder he was so confused. "You were my anchor, the only reason I existed was for you. But not anymore."

"Sanlen?" She said again trying to break through to him. She stopped in awe when she saw that the symbol of the moon was flickering on and off on his forehead. He was remembering more, on his own. She touched a finger to the symbol and felt the heat coming from it.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" She watched, knowing that she wasn't talking to Sanlen, but the prince.

"We are in a new time…"

"But I know you, you are the same," he said and she knew that he was right. "And I still love you." She smiled as the fog in his eyes started to clear. "I still love you, I just need to get to know all of you…like I did before." She said again, but this time as the 'here' Sanlen. His spiky hair was blown wild by the wind, and she thought that he couldn't have been more handsome, this was how they had met. He had been touring the outer planets and he had been on Saturn in the palace gardens when she had first seen him. Lightning flashed around them followed by the echo of thunder, but it really didn't bother them, they seemed trapped, just looking at each other.

"I still love you." She whispered not even thinking, but as soon as it was out she knew it was true. A smile crossed his face as his cute dimples showed themselves.

"Good!" He said looking at her.

"Good?" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Now your all mine." He said pulling her in a hug and kissing her. Her tiny frame melded to his as he pulled her up, picking her feet up of the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting dizzy from the kiss, then the spinning started. He whirled her in a circle, never stopping the persuasion of his lips against hers, so she just held on, digging her fingers in his golden hair and never letting go. She kissed him back with everything she ever felt, and the thunder crashed and the clouds above them opened on them pulling them apart and had them running for cover, laughing and dancing in the rain.

00-00-00-00

Jed was asleep totally knocked out, so he didn't hear the knock on the door or the footsteps of the person who had come in because he forgot to lock the door. He turned onto his back sprawling across the bed the black satin sheets tangled at his waist. His shirt was off, not even bothering to put it back on after the shower and his pants lay beside the bed, the only thing that he had bothered to put on were his boxers and they were hidden under the sheets. Purple eyes watched him as he slept. He was breathing deeply when she stepped into the room. It was dark except for the moonlight that shown through the window. She noticed that he had quite a few scars across his chest. She stared at him willing him to wake. She wanted to talk to hear his excuses so she could feel okay about falling for him. He had protected her; she knew it, when they were fighting today and when she was caught yesterday. She was safe with him. She sat beside him one the bed, surprised when this still didn't wake him. A wind blew in through the window stirring her hair and pulling it across his naked chest. This was what finally caused him to wake. His eyes fluttered and his sleepy eyes met hers before they shut again. "Jed?" She whispered. He stirred said something about a dream and turned facing her, throwing an arm over her leg, then it instantly shot back as he sat up and stared at her.

"Damn it, you're really here." He said looking at her.

"Baka, of course I'm here."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want to talk." She told him looking at him and trying to intimidate him.

"Now?" He asked amazed. "Why now?" His gaze hit the clock confirming that it was indeed late.

"Please?" She asked pleading with him.

"Okay." He said throwing back the covers. She blushed when she noticed all he was wearing were a pair of blue boxers.

"Have you no modesty?" She asked turning red and looking away. He was so American.

"What everything's covered?" He told her but pulled on a pair of pants, but not bothering to button them. She followed him into the kitchen where he grabbed two glassed and filled them with water. He then sat down at the table and looked at her.

"Well…" He said looking at her.

"What happened?"

"When?"

"On the moon, baka."

"It was the day before the Masquerade ball." He started. "Endymion and Kunzite came to us. So I grabbed my weapons planning on training in the forest just like we did every time that we visited. But we rode to the east instead of the north and when we had ridden for about an hour we stopped in a clearing. There a woman with long red hair was waiting for us. The others went up leaving Nephrite and I behind. They seemed to be having a heated discussion, but then the shook hands. I started to feel uneasy but just shrugged it off. We all then were led down a small hill where there was a small army, well hidden by the way, we figured out then that they had betrayed the moon but our actions were predicted. We were handcuffed and forced to follow. Then when it came down to it we were given a choice, to give up our star seeds, or have them taken. Hell if I knew what a star seed was but if it was mine I wouldn't let them have it. Nephrite gave his up easily. I well, what happened first was someone was standing bedside her. He was covering in a dark cape that covered him completely. I said no, then this light came from it and then in front of me I saw it. It looked like a diamond and I knew what it was, it was my star seed. But then I wasn't dying, I knew that I was supposed to. I hung suspended in air as I balanced between life and death, all I could feel was the pain of having my star seed ripped out. It echoed throughout my whole body over and over. I heard her cackle. "You will stay like that…" she told me, "until you give in." The man stood beside her his cane with the skull glowing the eyes was crimson as I died the glow brighten, but it would bring me back. I was dead, without the relief. I stayed like that for a long time, not giving in, but I couldn't take it. I was starting to go insane. I had control over my body and tried to kill myself with the dagger, or crush my star seed, but it didn't work. I finally gave in knowing that you would kill me. I knew that you could give me the relief that I needed in death. You weren't supposed to believe me, you were supposed to run me through." His eyes had never left hers, she had never interrupted him, and she had listened. "I know that you don't understand." He told her.

"I know what it is like to have my star seed taken. I know the pain." She said, her eyes were misty with tears.

"Anything else?" He asked standing.

"Did you really love me?" Him killing her really didn't seem like an issue anymore.

"More than anything." He told her without hesitation.

"Now?" She asked not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Nothing has changed that. I still love you."

"Why?" She asked, shocking herself.

"Your fire, your passion, your heart." He told her looking at her. "That damn stubborn streak." He said on a smile.

"Thank you." She said standing by him, then rising on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. A loud clap of thunder shook the building a little and she jumped a little surprised. She looked out the window shocked to see the rain pouring down in sheets. "I can't go out in that." She whined.

"Don't worry, I'll take the couch."

"No you take the bed." She could never fall asleep think of him under those same sheet half-naked. He went and found her an old T-shirt and sweats that she could sleep in. She changed then curled up on the couch, it was too noisy for her to sleep so she went in and peaked in the bedroom, he was fast asleep. She stood staring at him and minutes passed as she watched his chest move steadily up and down. Then a sharp light filled the room followed by a clap of thunder loud enough to wake him. He came awake and looked around the room, looking for the clock, but his eyes found hers. He smiled groggily when he saw her standing there. He pulled back the sheets and opened his arms she walked in the room and climbed under the covers with him cuddling against his warm body. "Thank you." She mumbled against his chest and soon she was asleep. She woke up many times in the night startled by the thunder, but she was always safe, wrapped in his arms.

Across town Mako-chan cuddled in Nathan's arms. It was late but neither could sleep. "Do you think that Rei and Jed will get everything figured out."

"I have a feeling that they will." He said with a smile.

00-00-00-00

It rained into the next day and Rei stayed with him until the rained stopped. They talked and caught up and she learned about his new life on earth. He told her that he was preparing to move here and was now looking for an apartment of his own. She also found out that he could cook, really well. She asked his a question about the past and he would answer it with a fond smile and tell her a story that would either have her laughing or crying.

"Look the rain stopped." She observed, but all he looked at was her.

"Are we together?" He asked.

"Yes, baka we are," She said laughing at him.

"Not like that, like this?" He asked holding her hand and pulling her near. She got the meaning when his arms fell on her shoulders.

"Yes." She whispered. "We are together." They were smiling when their lips met the first time. She lost herself a minute in his embrace. Then pulled out. "Walk me to the temple?" She asked.

"Of course, love. I do love you."

"I know," she said with a laugh. "I love you too." He caught her around the waist swinging her into a hug. Her raven locks swung around and he ran his hands through it.

"I always loved you hair." Kissing the stands, "And your eyes." He kissed them too as they fluttered closed.

"Stop procrastinating, my grandpa's not that scary." She said then drug him in the hall laughing.

00-00-00-00

So this chapter seems really long, and not a lot happened but it will get better. Now that some of the conflict is out of the way there is more drama I need to create…

Thanks for reading.

Cat


	4. Chapter 4

So chapter three was a very long chapter, sorry but this one isn't quite as long. The story is about finished actually and we should see the end in two more chapters, and I'm sad to say that it is almost done. Compared to all my stories, this one and Romance and Dreams are my favorite and I'm so glad to see that people are reviewing and loving my stories. Thanks to all those who take the time to review, as an author it means so much to me. I have two other Sailor Moon/Starlights stories in the works and those will be posted as well, but after this one is done. Hope you enjoy this chapter as it leads into the final battle. ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY…

Enjoy!

Romance and Dreams: Here and Now

Chapter 4

00-00-00-00

"Silver Crystal take me to the gates of time." The air around her shifted and soon Pluto came into view. "Pluto." She said running slightly to give her a hug. The guardian of time set down her garnet rod and embraced her princess.

"What are you doing here princess?" She asked confused but always happy to see someone. Though Mamoru-san had been visiting a lot.

"I wanted to talk to you, and then I want you to be honest with me. I'm not sure if I love Mamo-chan the way that I should anymore. He has always been there for me. In his arms I feel loved and safe…but when my memories changed to the truth something is off between us." She said her blue eyes bright with confusion as she gauged Pluto's reaction, which was covered slightly; she thought she saw slight happiness then guilt. "I saw how worried he was about you yesterday, and I was surprised when I wasn't jealous. But what is going on with you? You were worried about him…and I thought I saw you blush." She turned to the Guardian of Time. "Do feel safe with him, do you want to protect him. Is there something between you two?" She asked the question softly, looking to her.

"Princess…"

"Pluto…I love you, you know that, everyone's future has changed. I have a feeling that you feel something for him…Just because we are confused don't deny any of your feelings. Everything will be as it was meant to be. And if I'm to be with Mamo-chan we will sort through our feelings and find our way back to each other." Usagi smiled at the older Senshi and shrugged her shoulders at the confused look on her friends face. "So tell me what's going on?"

"I…I… he visits, and I like to see him…but I know I shouldn't." She stopped when Usagi embraced her.

"Its okay to feel… and its okay to love. And time will tell us who we are supposed to be with."

"Seiya?" Pluto asked, "Are you in love?"

"I'm not sure…I think so…but all my old memories are so fresh…I need to work though some things, but don't let that stop you." She pulled away and started to fade. "If you love him tell him…maybe he likes to see you too." She said on a smile before fading from view.

Pluto turned quickly looked shocked as Mamoru stood smiling.

"She is an amazing person, even though she is both confused she is trying to play cupid. I wonder if I should be insulted." He smiled

"I think she is showing she cares."

"She loves us both. And you love us both." He nodded when she could no longer make eye contact. He sighed, he was unsure of what to do, should he pursue something with this beautiful and serious Senshi? He shook his head as he studied her. This was going to be tough…but still, What about Usako?

00-00-00-00

'So I'm in love with a starlight' Usagi thought to herself. This was not a good thing; the first time they had left all of them had felt depressed and down. She had just given up the man that she had loved for a long time just to realize that she really didn't love him as much as she thought. But now hopefully both Setsuna and he would be happy together. She watched the others from a distance right now, meeting them at the temple. Ami and Taiki were studying sitting next to each other as the both read, beside Ami was Hotaru who was catching up in Math and her other studies quickly. Beside her Sanlen would stop what he was doing and just stare at her and she would not even notice. He was sitting beside Jadeite who was telling him all the strategies that Zoisite and Kunzite could use. Beside Jadeite was Rei who was sitting and holding his hand and reading a book on social science class from school. Beside her was Minako who sat across the table from Yaten, Usagi guessed she was putting distance between them and not knowing why. She was sitting by Mako-chan who was happy just cuddling with Nathan as he also went over strategies. Seiya sat by the others talking and laughing with Minako as they all talked. Everyone was happy, but she had a feeling that they would be for long. It was coming, tonight. She could feel it in every pore of her body. Kunzite and Zoisite were coming back tonight. And now they were out for blood. She felt a tingle of fear. She always did, because she was never sure if she could win. She always did, but sometimes she was sure that her friends wouldn't be with her. She had seen them all sacrifice their lives for her many times. Death was final, she knew that but not with them it wasn't, their lives were toys that fate often played with. She smiled, she had died, and she was glad that she was alive now.

"Hey Guys!" She yelled finally walking up the stairs. She drew everyone's attention as they called out a greeting to her. "Hi Rei, Jed." She said singling out the newest couple. "Minako can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Usagi-chan." She said turning all her attention to her friend.

"ALONE!" She exclaimed. Minako quickly jumped up and the walked to the fire reading room. "Don't do it." Usagi asked, pleading with her friend, making her friend blink in confusion.

"Do what."

"Your little thingy!" She exclaimed jumping.

"I already have, the night you guys kissed. It knocked me to my knees." She told her honestly.

"So he does…" Minako nodded. "And I do?" She nodded again, "but he has to go back." Another nod, "but he loves me?" Minako nodded. Usagi ran to her giving her a hug. "I swear I could feel it in his kiss. It was so gentle and it made me tingle and dizzy and…Minako, it was great. I blush every time I think about it." She said placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Just remember, he has to go." She told her solemnly.

"You aren't happy for me?"

"Of course, Usagi-chan, but it will hurt."

"Love doesn't hurt." She told her friend. "It heals. Do you love him?"

"I'm not gonna let myself find out. Do you know what happened on the moon?" Usagi shook her head. "I slept with him!" She watched as Usagi's jaw dropped.

"Nani!"

"I know, I wasn't allowed to we were all supposed to wait…until we died." She watched as Usagi got a grin on her face.

"Was he good?" She asked a blush racing across her cheeks as she asked the question.

"Usagi! That's not the point! This love will only cause pain, for all of us. Just think about it. We stay, they have to go." She turned and ran out, frustrated that she wasn't seeing the point.

00-00-00-00

They all heard the angered tones and then Minako rushing out. Ami watched in amusement. "What is so funny Ami-chan?" Taiki asked looking at her.

"They are all so melodramatic. It is quite a show."

"Quite." Hotaru agreed.

"Ow, damn paper cut!" Sanlen exclaimed beside her. She turned her attention to him. She looked at his slightly bleeding finger then to him. He raised it to her face, and smiled a cute smile that had her smiling back. "Wanna kiss it and make it better?" She smiled and kissed her hand and tapped it to his finger. A purple glow came form her fingers as it touched and the skin mended itself, healing the wound.

"All better." She whispered smiling at his shock.

"I really need to keep you around." He told her as she blushed.

Usagi came out of the fire reading room with an obnoxious look on her face. "Yaten would you go after Minako-chan. She was upset and I don't want her to be alone."

"Well what about…" He looked around to see that everyone had coupled off so he nodded. "Stupid little…"

"Yaten-kun, be nice." She told him as he stalked off after Minako.

"Usagi-chan you shouldn't." She looked to Ami.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Push them together, just because they were together on the moon, doesn't mean that they still love each other." But as she looked around she knew that she was wrong, she had know that she had loved Taiki when she had seen him hurt and unaware of the world. Her world had crashed around her in fear that the man that she now loved was now out of her life for good. But she could also see reality, he would not come back after this enemy was defeated, she would never see him again. She knew that she could not give in to her emotions. She looked over to see that Taiki was looking at her funny. "I have to go. I will see you all later." She said gathering her books and walking out the door.

"Wow, a touchy subject for all." She said to everyone. "You guys I feel that tonight is the night."

"You too?" Rei asked. Everyone nodded.

"But we haven't had a chance to go through the drill to counter act the attacks." Sanlen said, not really prepared.

"Then you will have to be there." Rei said.

"But I don't have powers…" He told them.

"I will protect you." Hotaru told him. "I love you and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you." He told her seriously. He took her hand. They all guess that they had been sneaking around a bit, but they knew for sure when they kissed and neither were shocked or surprised. They pulled apart and Hotaru leaned into him, holding him as he held her.

"Battle tonight?" He asked. "I will tell Ami." He got up slowly unfolding his tall frame and walked slowly to the door listening to the conversation as it dwindled from his hearing. They all followed their example and started leaving all planning to be there at 9:00 that night to prepare and so they couldn't be caught off guard. Usagi radioed Minako who answered listened and then told her that she wanted to be alone and she would see them then, then did the same with Ami even though she knew Taiki was on his.

00-00-00-00

Minako sat on the merry-go-round slowly pushing with her legs to complete the circle. This was where she would come to think. This was where she had come to see if her heart was pure. She had found it when they had first moved here. It was quite, with just a few kids who would run and play. She felt the merry-go-round stop before spinning again slightly only to be stopped again. She looked up slowly gazing into cat green eyes. "Usagi thinks that they will attack tonight, we are meeting back at the temple at 9:00." She whispered to him as he used his arms to make the disk that she was sitting on move slightly back and forth.

"Okay." He said staying silent. "It isn't like you to run." He told her. "You died for me, yet you were scared of me in an alley." He rushed in confused and looking for an answer…all the answers that he could think of lead to dead ends.

"If I give in it will only be pain." He knew she was sad, even when she was depressed she usually had a smiled on her face, but not now.

"Why am I painful?" He asked hurt.

"Because you will leave and then I will be alone and I will never know any kind of love. My life is cursed."

"Who told you that?"

"An old friend." She told him thinking of Ace. ""I'll tell your final love fortune," he told me, "Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."" She quoted being swept into the past. "Then he asked, "What's wrong? You should look happier. Now you can go on living, without having to torment yourself over the ultimate choice, your love or your duty. Your fate is to continue fighting."" She told Yaten sighing. He looked over her very confused. She was very convinced that what this friend had told her would be true. "He thought that it would make me happy to realize that all my love would fail, all the men I love would love another, or they would die, or leave."

"Minako where is this all coming from?" He asked.

"From the past."

"England." He concluded. He stopped her from looking down by placing a hand under her chin. "What happened there to make you so bitter."

"I killed the one that I thought I loved. I constantly chose something over him. Killed myself too." She told him.

"Your duty." He concluded, then asked, "I think that I love you, will you kill me?"

"No! He was the enemy."

"Do the others know?"

"Why? I was alone then like I will be later. They are all in love, even Taiki and Ami."

"I know, us to." He told her.

"You have to leave."

"I can come back."

"To visit…"

"To stay." He interrupted.

"Nani!" She exclaimed surprised

"My choice." He told her.

"I won't let you do that. Like, what if I die in this up coming battle?"

"Then I'll die to. Do you remember the moon?"

"Of course." She told him. She was still sitting her blond head bowed, not looking at the man who was now kneeling in front of her. She finally met his eyes again; they held sadness and love that he wanted to share with her. She lifted her hand to touch him and she felt it, the fire rushed through her, her body feeling what she felt for him and what he felt for her. It was intense as she let it in.

"I loved you since I saw you that night, on the moon. I still do."

"I love you, but it hurts." She told him resting her forehead against his.

"I know." He said as he kissed her for the first time on this word in this time. She pulled back slightly and he barely caught what she whispered.

"Screw duty, this means so much more." She whispered kissing him again.

00-00-00-00

Ami couldn't help but cry as she ran, and she was far from a crybaby, but today she felt the need. Today was the day, just moments ago, that she had come to a realization. She was delaying the inevitable. She had fallen for him, even thought they decided to be friends it just didn't work. She told herself it was what she wanted, but she was scared of pain and everything that it would bring, the tears like she was crying now. She understood why Minako had been so depressed, but what about Usagi, she was happy. But she always gave into her feelings, she never worries about consequences. She ran up the stairs and into her apartment, her mom was still gone, a conference in Germany, Ami remembered. She went into her room and locked the door. She looked around as was calmed as she looked at one of her dad's sketches. It was one of a mountain over water, with a deer drinking form the lake. She looked at it, the utter calm and serenity that she could never feel. She sat down on her bed tears rolling down her face. She wasn't sure why she was still crying it was just that she felt she was losing something, something very important. She received the call from Usagi and nodded, 9:00. No problem, she dried her tears and sat down at her desk. She had dreamed again last night, every night. The moon kingdom was always in her dreams and always in her thoughts. She really didn't want to be like this, all weepy and crying, but it wouldn't stop. She would dry tear another would fall. She heard the knock on her door but ignored it. She really didn't want to talk to anyone. But then the knock came again, she got up form her chair and bushed her hair behind her ears. She caught a glimpse of herself in the hall mirror. Her blue eyes were rimmed with red and a little swollen. Her cheeks were red, but the rest of her face was pale, and her blue hair was windblown, she normally didn't care about how she looked, but right now she looked awful. She just hoped it was Usagi at the door, but it wasn't. She peeked through the look hole and there he was. Taiki stood there his tall frame relaxed as he waited for her to open the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked not opening the door, he was the last person she want to see her like this.

"Ami-chan, it's me. I wanted to talk to you."

"I already know about the meeting." She announced through the door.

"Ami-chan, can I come in?" He must have known that she was looking through the peephole because she swore that he looked right at her. She opened the door a crack and Taiki sighed relieved. "Ami-chan, I just wanted to…" he looked at her face in shock. She had opened the door all the way and she looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. He watched as she nodded and tears rolled down her face. Oh, damn, he didn't know what to do about tears, angry tantrums he could handle not tears. He watched as sad tears rolled down her face. She didn't make a sound as the tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks. "What wrong?" He asked catching one of the tears on his thumb. She shook her head.

"I don't know." She told him honestly. Well she did kinda know the problem but she wasn't going to tell him. Taiki looked down at her. Had he never realized how small and delicate that she was. He took the next couple steps in and closed the door. He then walked to her and placed his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him. Taiki was experiencing a little bit of shock, this young woman was so strong, and here she was crying on his shoulder. He felt her head burrow into his chest and could feel the hot tears. He had a feeling that she knew why she was crying but couldn't tell him. Her hot tears soaked his shirt leaving a wet spot. She just stood there holding him while she cried. He stood there stroking her back waiting for the right moment. He heard her sniffle a sign that the tears were over.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"This fight, it will be difficult." She told him.

"I know, but that's not it." He told her.

"Why did we do what we did on the moon when we knew that our duties would keep us apart." She asked him confused, "I'm not normally like that," and she won't let it happen again.

"Too much, too quick." Taiki told her.

"Well thank you for listening and letting me cry on your shoulder." She said ready to dismiss him, "you should go. I'll see you at 9:00 right?" He looked confused and just kinda stood there.

"Ami-chan?"

"Yes, Taiki-san?"

"I wasn't planning on going yet. I would like to know what is causing all this emotion distress. It's not like you."

"It's nothing Taiki-san. Just a bad day."

"But I've been with you all day and you've been fine until now."

"Thank you for your concern but I have studying to do." She told him. He looked at her studying her.

"You can only hide it for so long." He told her. Going to the door and opening it.

"Yes, and by then you'll be gone." She told him shutting the door. He heard the lock click and then the chain and then everything fell into place. Then he'd be gone so that was it.

00-00-00-00

"We should separate into teams and each take a different part of the town." Rei said.

"Let's see there are…16 of us, so four teams of four?" Haruka said.

"Hotaru, Yaten, Makoto, and Mamoru, can take the north." Sanlen ever the strategist said. Then continued. "Minako, Haruka, Ami, and Nathan can take the west. Rei, Jed, Michiru, and Setsuna, can have the east and Usagi, Seiya, Taiki and myself, will make up the last team, we'll take the south." He looked around seeing that most were unhappy about the decision. "Okay look at your groups, each one has one that will sense the youma." He said pointing out Rei, Minako, Hotaru, and Usagi. "Also each group has one person that is familiar with all that plans that Kunzite and Zoisite may use." He said pointing out himself, Nathan, Jed and Mamoru, "Then the rest is a division of power." They all nodded realizing that he was right. They all separated into their 'logical' teams some still groaning and headed for their area.

"Setsuna!" Sanlen yelled. She turned and walked over to him.

"Yes prince?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Sanlen? Anyway, I think I know what they are going to do, so here's what I need from you…" Together the two of them knew the plan behind the visible plan. He started to walk away then turned back around, "Remember, they only have to think we are divided."

Haruka walked slowly beside Minako. They had thought it would look best that they were just two couples walking around the West Side of the city. They had been walking for almost two hours now. Rei had done a fire reading and was sure that something would happen tonight.

"It has been two hours!" Haruka exclaimed getting frustrated; she ran two nervous hands through her dirty blond hair.

"Haruka-san, it's okay calm down, the later it gets the less innocent people with get hurt." Ami pointed out diffusing some of the temper.

"Wait I feel something." Minako said and Ami got out her computer to process it.

"Man you jinxed us!" Nathan said hitting Haruka in the back. Haruka looked over her shoulder and shot the man a glare that instantly had him shutting up.

"It's it." Ami confirmed

"Time for some action." Haruka said with a grin. "URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" Nathan watched the others and then with a burst of power he transformed into Nephrite.

"Those transformations are so pretty!" Zoisite exclaimed floating in the air above them.

"This is Mercury we have found Zoisite." She radioed to the others and then turned her attention back the enemy.

"Well well, if it isn't the little slut that broke my heart." He said laughing and looking to Mercury. "How is that other man of yours, oh wait," he said pausing dramatically, "Kunzite should have killed him by now." He said on a laugh.

"There are doing divide and conquer, they will do everything to keep us apart." Nathan said.

"By the end of the night you will all be dead." Zoisite said laughing again.

00-00-00-00

"Hey you guys should we get some ice cream?" Usagi asked when they walked by the ice cream shop again.

"Are you even trying to sense the evil Usagi-chan?" Sanlen asked.

"Obviously not." Kunzite announced from above.

"This is Mercury…we have found Zoisite." The voice crackled over the communicator.

"Divide and Conquer, Huh?" Sanlen asked recognizing the plan, but having already planned for it.

"Yes, and look I even got the group with two of the guards." He said recognizing Taiki and Seiya.

"Lets get this over shall we?" Usagi asked. "MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" Seiya yelled.

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" The other two echoed while Sanlen ran for cover.

"You stole the princess and you stole Ami, I think that is payable by death!" He yelled and the wind hit them pushing them back. The first blast of energy came then again and they were all dodging for cover.

"This is Sanlen, we are under attack." He communicated to the other groups, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't be much help.

"Sorry, we can't help, Nephrite just disappeared." Venus told him, then was cut off as she was thrown back.

"Stop all communications." Sanlen said the turned off his communicator. It was too much of a distraction to talk.

00-00-00-00

"Sanlen!" Hotaru screamed. "I'm not there, I promised to protect him!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Hotaru. Usagi is there, she will protect him." Mako-chan told her.

"I have to get there." Then the wave came over her, feeling evil as it converged near her. "Danger." She said softly. "SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" When they were all done transforming, the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen looked around noticing half a dozen youma.

"SILENT WALL!" Saturn yelled when they ran to attack.

"There are too many…"

"This is Jupiter, we are also under attack." She shut put down the communicator. "OAK EVOLUTION!" She yelled then watched the results, the air behind her wavered. "Nephrite!" She yelled realizing the minute that she transformed, he was called to her.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Her attack simply knocked them back.

"It didn't take out a single one!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. "Here grab my hand." he yelled, they all joined hands with Saturn still keeping the wall up, then they were gone.

00-00-00-00

Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mars and Jadeite stood waiting. The air around them turned foggy and they started to call up their attacks.

"Wait!" Pluto yelled. "It's okay." She said as Saturn, Healer, Jupiter, Nephrite and Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of them. "Good thinking." Pluto said glad that he had remembered that he could come to her anytime with the help of the key. Nine soldiers stood there.

"Sanlen cut communications." Saturn said. "But by dividing us we divided the enemies. Has he restarted communications yet?"

"It was a distraction." Pluto said, their group had yet to be attacked, but Sanlen had already figured that that was why she was where she was, in the middle of no where, so no one would get hurt. Soon they would lure the evil generals here and then defeat them.

"We need to go help." Mars announced.

"This is Uranus, we can't seem to get an edge…" they all heard a scream in the background. Then Venus calling out to Mercury. "We are going to…"

"Hold that thought, Uranus. We're bringing all the scouts together, or else they will be defeated." Tuxedo Kamen said catching on to the plan, looking to Pluto.

"Father of time, Father of I, Chronos above,

Bring to me the ones I love."

00-00-00-00

"What the hell?" Kunzite exclaimed as he saw those he was fighting disappear. The last attack of Sailor Moon's hit him right in the gut as he grunted with the impact. Across town, Zoisite echoed his thoughts.

00-00-00-00

The others appeared as they had in battle. Mercury was on the ground struggling to get up when Maker ran over to assist her. The ground around them was green and dark the moonlight casting a glow over the area. The wide-open area was filled with clusters of trees and rolling hills. They all looked around disoriented at first.

"They'll be able to trace the energy." Pluto said as the others gathered around her. Just as she was speaking there they appeared. It didn't take time for them to start their attack. Both Jupiter and Saturn were in the front blocking almost everything that came at them, but a few things got through.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" The three attacks melded into one and knocked Kunzite to the ground. He was struggling to get up, while he was strong constant attacks were battering his body.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

" MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" These attacks flew to the youmas who were coming up the hill taking out two of them. The outers attacks echoed through the valley of hills that surrounded them.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Zoisite also fell to the ground, he too struggled to get up. The scouts had been ready this time he noticed, and he knew that he had failed and looked over to Kunzite, the Dark Leader would be here soon and when he came they were dead. With a look they decided what they were going to do, if they were going to die, they might as well take some of these girls with them. Kunzite looked over to Zoisite his eyes glowing crimson and then spreading around his body.

Jadeite smiled as his arrow went through another Youma destroying it. Nephrite was down fighting with his broad sword, doing damage to the considerable amount of youmas that kept arriving at the will of the two evil generals. But then they stopped coming. For a moment after the last youma fell they all looked around confused, then looked to the sky to try to find the missing generals.

It was Nephrite who noticed them… both his former comrades were glowing crimson red. He shouted out a warning and their small army looked up aiming all attacks to the glowing generals. Nothing was even hitting them, the red energy that was becoming the generals formed an orb around the generals starting to extend out beyond their bodies to fill the sky. Soon the blood colored orb reached the scouts and the energy slightly drained them of their energy. "Get away!" He yelled. When some stood in shock he yelled again "Get away!" Both the generals seemed to solidify into crystal then they exploded. Flying into sharp shrapnel all seemingly aimed at the scouts.

Before the explosion it had been that Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Pluto, Saturn and Jupiter were all in basically perfect condition. But they could only do so much to shield themselves as the generals destroyed themselves in the hope to weaken or optimistically destroy their opponents. Even though they had all ducked down and raised their arms they were all now cut and bleeding. Kunzite and Ziosite had accomplished part of their mission.

"What the hell…" Healer asked touching a new wound to her head. She looked around to see that Minako was still standing, though her hair had blood in it, and there was a slash across her cheek. Her Sailor uniform was in tatters, clinging to her body by scrapes of material.

"They killed themselves." Mars said in shock. She stood beside Jadeite checking his arm and making sure that he was all right looking at the cut across his back that he had gotten protecting her. Her leg was slightly cut and she was now missing her bow. She would have been a lot worse off if it wasn't for the man who loved her.

"I guess they thought it was the only way." Mercury said as she took in own appearance. She had no sleeves and the mid-drift of her uniform had been cut off. She blushed slightly when she noticed that Maker was looking at her. Maker only had a few cuts and her hair was down from its pony tail framing her face.

"They killed themselves…"Sailor Moon said kneeling on the ground softly crying for her enemies who felt the need to do that, but realizing that her Senhsi would do the same for her. Fight came beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder; she turned slightly and rested her face on Fighter's thigh. Fighter felt the hot tears race down her leg.

"If they didn't, I would've." A voice said. It was a dark voice that surrounded all of them. It seemed to come from everywhere and no where at once. A dark cloud and negative energy surrounded them and they looked up to see that the stars slowly disappearing covered by an unnatural black. Thunder surrounded them rumbling the ground and nature herself seemed to tremble in fear of the presence that was forming on Earth. Lightning came form the sky hitting the ground beside them forming small craters in the area around them; they all took a step closer to each other, hands reaching for the hands of loved ones.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked a tremor evident in her voice, and they could all feel an evil smile. Shivers raced of the bruise and bleeding flesh of the scouts as looked around for a shape or a form in the dark cloud forming in their presence.

"Well, I really don't have a name little girl, but that is the last thing for you to worry about." The dark voice rumbled shaking the earth. "All you have to worry about is when you die." And then he laughed, and for a moment, the Senshi that had gathered to fight stood frozen.

00-00-00-00

Okay so I didn't like this chapter very much, but I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will be up soon, and then just the epilogue after that. As always let me know what you think. It might make me update sooner ; )

Thanks for reading

Cat


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that it took so long to get this posted. I won't make petty excuses...just ask for forgiveness. Please be kind, this is the first story that I really wrote that has action so forgive me if it isn't well written. Thanks so much for the reviews and even more the patience of the readers who follow my stories. Again sorry that it took so long but hopefully it was worth it. And some of you may not like the end of this chapter but please remember that it is not the end of the story.

ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!  
Romance and Dreams: Here and Now

CHAPTER 5

00-00-00-

"Most people call me Dark Leader. And can you whimpering little girl really be the power that destroyed my Beryl and so much other evil?" Even though you couldn't see him she could feel his condescending tone seep into her skin. When she didn't say anything he finally appeared, the man behind the voice was tall maybe seven feet, covered in a black hooded cape. His eyes were the only thing that she could see in his face but only because they glowed crimson just like the generals before they died. He stood carrying a cane that had a skull on it and its eyes glowed crimson. "You puny little things killed my army, almost all my forces, turned my four sisters, prince Diamond and Sapphire. The only good thing you did was getting rid of that annoying Emerald. And of course freeing Chaos. How should I thank you for that?"

"I think you talk too much. MARS FLAME SNIPER!" She yelled, the arrow stopped in front of him then dropped to the ground at his feet.

"Your attacks are nothing to me." He said laughing at the puny attempt. His cane hit the ground and the earth started to rumble coming apart forming a hug crack. The team separated, avoiding falling in the huge crack that seemed to keep growing. "Move away!" Someone yelled. That was when they realized who his target was. "Sanlen!" Saturn yelled as he moved away but stumbled, falling forward. Sanlen watched in horror as the crack came closer, and then it was under him and he was weightless. He jerked as something caught him. He looked up to where something had wrapped around his wrist, a chain of golden hearts. Amazingly the heart weren't hurting or pulling they were just hold him there.

Saturn ran over to Venus helping to pull him up slowly. He reached the edge of the crack and pulled himself up and getting out of the still growing crack in the earth.

"Nice one Sweetie!" He told her. He then pointed his cane in her direction and swift winds knocker her back slamming her into on of the many trees in the area and holding her there, trapped. He turned to see Uranus rushing at him Sword in hand. Right as she got to him he held up his cane and she stopped unable to move. "What the hell!" She exclaimed then looked down to see a thin layer of cold ice creeping up her legs. She couldn't move them, not at all. She looked to the Leader and could swear she saw a smile on his face as the ice moved up her whole body and froze the shocked expression on her face.

"Uranus!" Neptune yelled running to her lover. "No," she said kneeling beside her. She was so cold, she thought. "What have you done?" She asked standing up.

"Nothing just hoping to kill her slowly." He said. He laughed when she held her mirror. "You think that you can stop me. How about you join your lover." He said scornfully. Neptune looked and the hand that held the mirror, noticing that it was frozen, she knelt beside Uranus.

"I'll see you in hell." She whispered and Sailor Moon didn't know if she was talking about Uranus or the Leader. She watched in horror as she too was frozen.

"Mercury!" She yelled. She looked over to see that she was all ready checking.

"They are still alive, but the hearts are beating really slowly. We only have 30 minutes to save them, max."

"Now who is next?" The leader said talking to himself. He looked at Jupiter. "You." He said finding his next target. He raised his cane pointing it at her, what ever he had done was deflected hitting a tree and causing it to melt. He then sent a multiple number of attacks her way all of which she deflected. He scanned the crowd, looking for the one he knew was there. He looked over to the other generals watching helplessly as he plucked their friends off one by one. He then pointed his cane at Nephrite, Jupiter seeing his line of vision started running toward him but was too late, he was knocked to the ground and she kneeled beside. "Jupiter!" She heard Sailor Moon yell, but it was too late. The earth around her formed around her caging both her and Nephrite in an earth cage. She looked around helplessly knowing that she was trapped, she was in to small of place to use her attack. She grabbed Nephrites broad sword, barely lifting it and sliced it through the cage, it cut through but then it just re-grow over the cut. "Argh!" She let out a frustrated cry knowing that she was trapped. Sailor Moon ran over trying to pull the prison of dirt apart but not doing any good. Next target, the one in red, the leader said in his head, or maybe not he thought again.

"DEAD SCREAM!" He heard yelled and another attack came his way this time joined with, "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" He laughed and, then heard more attacks called out, "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" And the "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" He laughed again watching as the ball of energy came towards him. He stopped it in front of him, by holding up his cane, and then stretched it out, before they knew exactly what was happening they were bound by the same attacks they had sent at him. All four were bound together back to back all struggling against their bounds. Mercury ran forward, her computer visor still down recording everything that was going on, she went over to where Maker was trapped, pulling on the bindings that came out and the enveloped her smashing with the other four. She struggled against the bonds but it did no good, she couldn't absorb this attack. Jadeite then pulled his bow back notching the arrow and taking target. "BURNING MANDALA!" Mars yelled as Jadeite let the arrow loose. Her attack clung to the arrow, surrounding it. Mars smiled as she saw the attack hit square on, but he didn't even waver. Another gust of wind blew knocking both of them against a tree, much like Venus who was still trapped by the ever-blowing wind, which now trapped Jadeite and Mars. Usagi watched around her as all her Senshi were being defeated, she watched in amazement as he sent an attack toward where Saturn, Sanlen, and Tuxedo Kamen, stood. Saturn but up her wall, but was in shock as the man then pushed her attack over all three of them forming a prison over the three of them.

"No!" She yelled seeing that she was the only one left. "I won't let you hurt my friends." He laughed.

"And how will you stop me little girl?" He asked, she watched in horror as all her friends were shocked with and energy.

"Sailor Moon!" She looked over to Mercury, who let out a scream. "Get rid of the cane, it's his power source." She yelled, as she was shocked again, for a moment the power running through her body was to strong and her head fell to her chest. The leader looked over to her, shocked at her perception then smiled as she shook her head waking.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" She yelled, she hit the cane, but not hard enough to let him to let go. She pushed herself harder as a second beam came from her scepter, this attack was stronger than the first and she used all her energy in making it last longer than normal, the stream pushed him back and in shock he dropped the cane. She stopped her attack in time. The shield around Saturn, Sanlen, and Tuxedo Kamen drop, the binds that were wrapped around the lights and the others, stopped glowing freeing them, the winds dropped Venus, Mars and Jadeite in a heap, the ground around Jupiter and Nephrite came down, she looked over to see that while Neptune and Uranus were a little wet they were fine.

"No!" He yelled as he used his energy to grab the cane and pull it up into his hand, but it was too late, they were already freed. "This doesn't happen to me." He yelled at her, his eyes glowed even more as he increased his energy. He blasted Sailor Moon but the blow was deflected as Jupiter ran in front of her. He started to float above them all; he would defeat these puny warriors. He held his cane in front of him and the skull fell away revealing a huge ruby that Sailor Moon guessed to be the source of his power. A crimson ray came from the crystal, but she wasn't worried, she felt the familiar glow of the crystal activating, a white light came from her locket and the white light covered all of the scouts. The red beam was absorbed, and then it faded, leaving a group of very stunned scouts.

They had always seen, Usagi transform to the princess. But for a moment the looked down at themselves. They had never transformed with her, until now, they felt a different older power take root in their beings and for a moment they were no longer confused about then and now. There were no questions of who they were or who they loved. They were simply who they were supposed to be. Nine princesses stood before the leader, each shining with the power of their planet. Behind Saturn, Sanlen was in his armor the sign of the moon present on his forehead as he transformed with the princess. His green eyes glowed with the power long forgotten to him; he was no longer going to stand back and plan. His silver armor glowed eerily in the moonlight and the power radiated off of him. Prince Endymion stood quietly behind the Princess Pluto ready to offer his assistance at anytime. The Generals also stood brimming with forgotten power ready to assist the ones they loved. The Starlights stood in their Senshi forms; they were the only ones that didn't transform with Serenity.

"Did you know that each planet has a crystal?" Serenity asked, she sounded older…her voice holding more confidence then normal. "Did you also know that each scout uses that crystal to transform and can use it at will with total control?" She saw that he didn't know that. "Silver Crystal! With the power of the Moon help me defeat this enemy." Her crystal started to glow at her words. "Moon Crystal Power!" The minute she called out the crystal the crystals of the planets came forth and appeared in the Sensei's cupped hands.

Mercury stepped forward, her blue gown much like princess Serenity's rustled in the wind. "Mercury Crystal" She yelled holding her transformation crystal in front of her, "With the power of the planet of Wisdom, guide me in defeating this enemy!" She stared in awe as her crystal started to glow radiating power. "Mercury Crystal Power!"

Mars stepped up next, the wind coming from the red crystal that the leader held was growing stronger, actually ripping a small slit in her red dress. "Mars Crystal!" She yelled over the howling wind. "With the power of the planet of War, strengthen me to defeat this enemy." She smiled as her planet granted her wish giving the crystal life. "Mars Crystal Power!"

Venus stepped forward as Jupiter stepped beside her. "Venus Crystal! With the power of the planet Love, help me to destroy this evil. Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal! With the power of the planet of Protection help me to protect my princess!" She looked over her shoulder to see the outers stepping up to offer their assistance. Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal! Planet of Seas, help me defeat my Enemy! Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal! Planet of Wind, aid me in my battle! Uranus Crystal Power"

"Saturn Crystal! Planet of Death and Rebirth, help me send this evil where it belongs! Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal! Planet of Time and Revolution, aid me in defeating this evil so time may continue at its will! Pluto Crystal Power!" All the crystals glowed combining together to give power to the princess who stood slightly ahead of them. The others watched helpless and the Senshi fought their battle. The Starlights reasoned for something that they could do. They remembered because there was something that they were supposed to do. The power of the Leader's crystal seemed to be equal with the power of all the crystals combined.

"The princess said we had to come to help!" Fighter yelled at the others. Sanlen heard what they said and knew somehow that this would work. He could see that the scouts were starting to weaken, Serenity could only take that much power going though her for so long. He walked closer to Saturn seeing her fight with all her heart and will. He fell to his knees behind her whispering the words so she couldn't here.

"The planet of my power, Moon I surrender all my strength to the one I love." He whispered the words, but her heard Saturn scream his name as his power, in the form of his star seed, went from his body filling hers and her crystal's light doubled then flowed through Serenity pushing the Dark Leader back. The generals looked over surprised, that would surly kill him but they knew the also had no choice. Sanlen's body went limp, collapsing behind Saturn. His body glowed but his eyes were empty and hollow. Soon after his body started to fade as his body barely clung to life. The generals looked over to their prince who was standing behind Pluto their eyes met and they followed the prince's example. The trio fell to there knees whispering and then gave up their power in the form of the star seeds. In more whispers they sent their power to the ones that they loved, increasing all the strength that then flowed through Pluto, Mars and Jupiter, then to Serenity who pushed the Dark Leader back again.

Uranus looked over to Neptune, they knew what to do. They grabbed hands and then called to their planet, their crystals seemed to float above their hands than mixed and twisted slowly becoming one as they mixed their powers, their star seeds coming from their bodies to join in the final crystal. They let out a yell as the power they were pushing started coming from the heart instead of the crystal. The power of their love combined with the power of the crystal doubled as it pushed through the princess and then into the Leader.

"Can we do it?" Healer asked the question. "Can we give them our power?"

"I don't know." Maker told them honestly.

"I don't care." Seiya said, he was no longer fighter, but the man that she had loved on the moon., running behind Serenity even thought the constant wind kept pushing him back, "Take my love take my power and use it, Odango!" He yelled. He waited then screamed as his star seed was torn out of his body and floated in front of him, "Give my power to the one I love!" His star seed floated forward then melted into Serenity's body and she gasped surprised as she felt him, in her, around her, then her power flowed stronger than ever. The others followed suit, Yaten gave up his star seed and watched as it became part of Minako, she looked over her shoulder to examine him and he saw her smile and then whisper 'I love you."

Maker walked behind Ami, "Don't do it." She heard her yell.

"I love you Ami!" He yelled at her. Somewhere between here and there he had changed into a tall guard of the new princess. He looked to see that the leader was being pushed back but not enough to destroy him. He was still hanging on. "Ami, Accept my love, and my power." He said.

"No. I can't!" She yelled at him.

"Give my power to the one I love." He ordered his star seed, which then went to Ami, it floated at the small of her back, not willing to melt into her like the others had.

"No, Taiki, I won't let you…You'll die… I love you…" The minute the word were out of her mouth the crystal flew into her pushing more power out of her and then through Serenity. She screamed as the full power of all her friends rushed through her body and through the crystal pushing the leader back. His cape blew open revealing a skeleton and the glowing crimson eyes in the face of an empty skull.

"No." He yelled in a voice that echoed for miles. "This can't be happening…" He yelled as the power of the Senshi broke through the remaining power of red crystal breaking the cane and the crystal fell down to the ground. His voice still echoed through the surrounding hills as his body slowly began to burn from the bottom up. Soon only his skull remained, and that then exploded leaving not a trace of their enemy.

Serenity looked around her and behind her seeing all her comrades and friends falling to the ground, "No!" She yelled, looking around frantically, "this, isn't right, they can't be dying." She said before she followed her friends into unconsciousness.

00-00-00-00

Saturn awoke, her glaive lay beside her and behind her, was Sanlen. Remembering the battle she rushed over to him, "Sanlen!" She yelled looking at his pale form, she felt his neck searching for a pulse and found one, and it was slow and steady. "Sanlen," she said again, "Wake up love." She said slowly caressing his cheek, amazingly his moon still glowed on his forehead but he was no longer in his armor, she looked around to see that none of the scouts were conscious, but she wasn't worried, she knew they were still alive.

"Hotaru?" Sanlen asked his voice was raspy as he whispered her name.

"What the hell where you thinking?" She asked as started to cry with relief. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was for you?" He nodded and smiled at her as she worried over him. "What was I supposed to do if you died, huh? I couldn't have lived without you." She said as all the feelings she was holding in started to release. The fear that clenched her heart was slowly diminishing as he listened to what he said. "Do you know how relieved I was when I felt no death?"

"I would have found a way back." He told smiling wide showing his dimples as he grabbed her for a kiss.

00-00-00-00

Uranus woke up slowly and the first thing he saw was Saturn and Sanlen locked in a passionate embrace. "What the hell!" She yelled. "Get the hell away from her." As she started to get up she looked to the hand that held hers and met the aqua eyes of Michiru.

"Don't be mad." She said, "I say we follow their example. We won and this time, none of us died. We need to celebrate." She said pulling her lover to her and kissing her. They pulled away when the others around them started to groan and move.

"We should make sure they're okay." Uranus said slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, she said softly, "We are always okay," She said lacing her lover's fingers with her own and then brought her hand to her lips to kiss them softly. "We will always live on…" She continued as Uranus pulled her close into a soft embrace comforted by her mere presence.

"Okay…"

00-00-00-00

Mamoru came to slowly; sure that everything had been a dream. "…When I felt no death…" he heard someone say. The battle couldn't have been real. He slowly raised his head to look around him. He was in the middle of no where, there was a crack in the middle of the hills and there were damaged trees all around. He looked in front of him. Pluto lay looking to the stars in night sky. "We did it again." He heard her whisper. She then turned to him, the full moon casting and eerie glow over her pale skin. "Thank you." She whispered, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Are you all right?" He asked concerned when she continued to lie on the ground.

"Yes, I'm just…relaxing." She told him a smile spreading across her features. He sat beside her, and pulled the hair gently from her eyes.

"It was a hard battle." He said.

"Yes we should be proud, has the Princess awakened?" Mamoru shook his head no. "Seiya?" He once again shook his head. "But everyone is alive?"

"Yes, Saturn said she felt no death."

"Good, Saturn never fails." She said whispering. She looked around and saw that the red crystal was lying on the ground glowing slightly. "It needs a new owner." She said looking to it.

"Huh?" Mamoru asked confused.

"The red crystal, it will pick a new owner soon." He nodded in understanding then smiled.

"I love you Setsuna."

"Good, I would hate to know that the love I felt wasn't reciprocated." She told him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You do have a way with words." He said after he kissed her, then joined her watching the stars.

00-00-00-00

Mako-chan glanced over to see that Rei was much in the same position. They both held the men they loved waiting for them to wake. Nathan started to stir in her arms. "Is it over? She nodded at him. "Good, I'm tired." He said and she knew he was okay. He was making light of the situation. She wrapped her arms around him and then cried

"This is too much." She said.

"That was a hard battle."

"No being in love with a soldier."

"I'm in love with one too." He told her. "And I wouldn't love her any other way." He finished softly looking in her tear heavy eyes. "I love you warrior and all." She wrapped her arms around him and her hot tears soaked his shirt.

"I love you too, I just ever knew how much."

00-00-00-00

Jed was starting to wake to. He opened his eyes to see two very stony purple eyes looking intently at his. "You stupid baka! Do you have any idea what you did? You could have killed yourself."

"No, I gave my star seed to you and I knew you would protect it with your life." He said confidently. She looked at him with amazement. She stopped her tirade.

"You trust me that much?" She asked honored.

"No, I know you love me that much, as much as I love you."

"Good." She paused a moment. "Hey I was wondering, would you like to come and stay out at the temple with me? When you come back from America?"

"I would love to." He told her with out hesitation, they were going to be together, forever.

00-00-00-00

Mercury shot up and looked around, behind her Taiki lay on the ground, the steady rise and fall of his chest told her he was alive, but she couldn't stand it. She had to leave, now, but she couldn't bring herself to run. She looked around and a few were awake, she looked over to Minako who was slowly waking, then glanced at the others. They were all slowly waking. She crawled on all fours until she reached Taiki. His face was bruised and there was blood coming from numerous cuts. She pushed the loose tendrils of hair off of his face. What was she going to do? No matter what her life would never be the same and she would never be happy. The only person who could grant her happiness belonged to someone else. What was she supposed to do? Tears filled her brilliant eyes and before she could wipe them away a lone tear fell on Taiki's cheek. It seemed to help pull him back into the world of consciousness.

"Why are you crying?" He asked his voice hoarse.

"No reason…you're okay." She stated wiping the tears that she had finally gotten control of.

"I think so…" He told her slowly sitting up. Ami slowly got to her feet feeling slightly weak but reached a hand down to help Taiki get his balance. Feeling dizzy he put an arm over her shoulder and used her for support.

"Taiki are you sure you are all right?" She asked and when he looked down he memorized how she looked, not the bruises, the blood or tattered clothes, but the worry and love that he saw in her eyes, sure that he would not see it again, she would hide her emotions and protect her heart.

"Ami, thank you." She blinked at him confused but then helped him over to the rest of the crowd.

00-00-00-00

Minako looked to Yaten, and knew that she wouldn't change anything. She loved this man, and didn't regret the fact that she had told him. But her heart was already broken. It mattered not that they were in love, they would never belong here. They belonged to their princess. She crawled over to the one she knew she loved and the words echoed in her head_ "Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."_ "Damn you Ace!" She whispered to the wind, "Why did you have to be right?" She cradled Yaten's head gently as he started to wake. "I'm sorry Yaten, I can't let you hurt me." She said softly and he understood and gave up for the moment. She looked over to Taiki to see that he was awake and looking decent.

They all got up and found themselves gathering around the two that hadn't woke up yet. With the final blow the princess had been pushed back falling into Seiya, who had wrapped his arms around her. Usagi started to blink than realized what had happened.

"Is everyone all right?" She asked. Everyone nodded and smiled. She watched as Saturn picked up the red crystal. Her eyes glowed a little as the power of the crystal flowed through her.

"_I was never evil…I am sorry for the evil that my power has brought…I will choose my new owner carefully_." Saturn spoke but it wasn't her voice. IT was something else. It was then they realized the crystal was semi-sentient. The crystal started to glow but instead of an evil crimson it was the color of a sunset, Saturn turned as the crystal looked through her eyes looking for the new owner. There was only one that could obviously take the power of the crystal, the one person who didn't already have a crystal._ "I want you…use me to rule_…" it said as it became a beam of light and then flew into Sanlen. He let out a small gasp and fell to his knees. For a moment he glowed crimson, then it slowly faded. He coughed for a moment, shaking his head as he returned to his feet.

"Ready to share your kingdom?" He asked on a laugh looking to his half sister.

"For my brother, of course." She smiled at him. She looked down to see that Seiya had yet to awaken. "Hotaru?" She asked. The girl in question knelled beside her princess beside that man that she now loved.

"He will be fine," her hands glowed purple, healing his wounds. He groaned as the pain as being stolen form his body. He was almost used to it being there.

"Odango?" He asked before opening his eyes, instantly finding her wide blue eyes eagerly looking at him. "Have I told you I love you?"

"No, but now is good as ever." She laughed realizing that his star seed would have never gone to her if he didn't love her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered. "Let's go home." She said looking to Pluto. She smiled and grabber her garnet rod.

"Let's go home." She said and they all disappeared.

00-00-00-00

"I'm lucky." Rei said looking at her depressed friends about two days later. Jed looked at her in question as he held her dancing to the one slow song during the night. "The man I love can stay." Jed looked up to see the three in question.

"I can see, they haven't left, but they hurt already. I don't know how the lights can do it. Leave the ones they love." He said watching as they sang the song that they were dancing to. They were performing their good-bye concert for their school, the only ones that had known they were back, they had worked hard to stay mostly out of the public eye.

"Their song makes me want to cry. Look at them. I had never seen Minako cry so hard as she did last night." She said as the watched the girl in question.

"Ami seems to be handling it well." He said as he looked at the only calm one in the group. Her eyes were dry and she tried to laugh and joke to cheer the others up.

"She learned how to put masks on. She's hurting too." She said softly. Ami had avoided Taiki as much as possible and had just come in when he started to sing. "She just never would admit to him that she loved him, until it came to life and death, she won't tell him again," she said confident. The last cords of the song ended and they sought out, Nathan and Mako-chan who had obviously been talking about the same thing. They all looked depressed. Hotaru and Sanlen joined them, looking very almost like they hadn't save the world and that they were all in hell. The lights would leave tonight, in about ten minutes actually.

Taiki spotted her right away noting that she had snuck in while he was onstage, "Ami-chan," he said addressing her.

"Taiki-san," she said with a tight smile.

"You seem well."

"Yes, you also seem to have recovered." Watching them you would have never known that two people acting so coldly were in love with one another.

"May I speak with you privately?" He asked extending his hand to catch hers not allowing for her to say no.

"Of course." She replied and followed him out the doors.

"Why are you here?" He asked bluntly once out of hearing distance of the others.

"To say good-bye." She said softly.

"To what?" He asked in whisper but to her it felt like thunder.

'My soul' her heart screamed. "A friend," she found herself saying instead.

"Will you ever let it show?" He asked. She looked at him confused. "What you feel for me?" He clarified.

"I died for you," she said softly looking to him, "I took your star seed and guarded it in my heart," she told him softly, "I can do no more. I can only take so much pain."

"Well I can take more. I love you Ami-chan, and I will never let you forget." He told her. He looked down at her and then kissed her, showing everything that he felt in that one kiss. "Please remember this." He pleaded, kissing her again. She responded slowly kissing him back then pulling away.

"I will always remember." She told him as she walked back into the hall, "in my dreams, in my heart and in my soul." She whispered and wiped away one tear, and gasped as the cold hand of loneliness grabbed her heart making her feel cold. She trembled and looked in to the dance that the school had thrown together to say good bye, at all the happy couples her heart constricted more she and the others walked to the roof, to say a final farewell.

Usagi stood in the corner holding his hand. They were both silent. "This love snuck up on me." Usagi announced. "I'm not sure what to do about it and I know that it will hurt when you're gone." She said looking over to him. "There will never be another." She vowed to him. "No man will ever touch me or kiss me without me thinking that it's you. I know that you can't stay, so I won't ask."

"I'll stay…"

"No we have a duty, and we don't have a choice. I love you Seiya." She said tears finally escaping.

"I love you too." He said pulling her into his arms. "Time to go." He whispered. They started through the gym and up to the roof

Minako held him for one last dance, he had requested a slow song so they danced. She had cried all her tears last night with her friends, drying all her tears. She held him knowing that it was the last time ever. She knew that she was eternal, and the only thought she had was would this pain last forever.

"I'm sorry this can't be different." She heard him whisper.

"I understand duty." She said, "Remember?" She asked. She felt Yaten nod against her head.

"Time to go." He said noticing the others.

"Yaten-kun, remember, I do love you, but don't came back." Those words stopped him dead in his tracks as he looked at her.

"What?"

"You said earlier that you would come back. Don't, remember our duty as a soldier, it's always there and it will never go away. Your love fortune is that same as mine." She whispered to him.

"I love you." He told her nodding as he understood.

She followed the others to the roof grabbing onto Ami for support. Usagi was clinging to Seiya, her tears could be understood by all in the group, but she couldn't stop. They all watched as she cried they even saw a tear drop from his eyes.

"Don't cry." She said to him. "Someday." She said clinging to some hope in her empty heart.

"Someday." He whispered the sentiment back to her. "I love you Odango, in my past life my present and my future, wherever it may be."

"I love you Seiya." She saw the others walked forward. This was all too familiar tears raced down the cheeks of all the girls not wanting to see this happen. The three stood together, as they became Senshi.

"I love you, Odango." Fighter said.

"Remember." Maker told Ami looking at her she nodded slowly.

"Minako, I guess I am painful," Healer said and watched as Minako's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No it was worth it." She said. Then they were gone racing across the sky, shooting stars going home, but leaving their heart to the girls who they left behind.

00-00-00-00

"We had to leave." Maker said to the others as they landed. She looked over to see that they were all nodding. "We should act as though nothing happened, but we aided in the battle."

"Sounds like a plan." Fighter said, looking around as they landed on their planet. "Healer?"

"Huh?" She asked snapping to attention. She had seemed disturbed for a majority of the trip, mostly in her own world, but all of them had. They all knew that it would never be the same and now here they had just agreed to try and act that way. In a way it hurt to pretend that they didn't exist, that they still had their hearts to give to someone else. They heard the sound of heeled shoes running down the hall as the door to the room they were in was torn opened.

"Oh, My lights, you're home!" Their princess exclaimed, as she ran to the folding them in a hug. It almost made it worth it. Almost.

00-00-00-00

"Usako?" Usagi turned at the voice. She stood alone and her small arms were wrapped around herself as she cried.

"Mamo-chan." She said softly, she knew she looked terrible, the lights had left only an hour ago, but it felt like eternity, and she knew she had eternity to miss him.

"How are you?" He asked looking at her with concerned eyes. She started for once realizing that his blue eyes were close the same color as Seiya's but his didn't shine with laugh, and love. But there was something in his gaze, something that set her on edge.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed putting on a false smile. "I'm good." She said turning her

" Usako, do you want to…" he decided that this would best be bluntly put. "Do you want to be with me?" He asked his dark eyes looking over her form noticing for once how weak she looked.

"What?" She asked in amazement. He couldn't be saying what she thought, she knew that he loved Pluto, he had given her his star seed and she had accepted it.

"Be together again, like before." He asked her, watching her reaction. For a moment the blond hair girl stood in shock. Her wide blue eyes blinked not comprehending exactly what was being said. Mamoru walked slowly forward and placed a hand on her cheek. He slowly brushed a tear before it could fall down her cheek. She was floored by his request.

"Mamo-chan… What?" But she was quickly hushed by his lips pressing against hers. And for a moment she stood shocked before sobs started to rack her body. So he pulled her close and held her and let her cry.

00-00-00-00

Didn't I say some of you would hate me at the end of this chapter? But don't worry this isn't the end. Now that all the action is over, I can get back to all the angst and romance.

Thanks for reading!

Cat


	6. Epilogue

A/N: So I will offer many excuses to why this chapter is so late. I got a new cat that demanded a lot of attention, I totaled my car (loved dealing with insurance people, they were actually pretty nice), and my uncle is in the hospital (but he is okay now). So my month has been pretty crazy. But now as you all can see, I have finished R&D: H&N so I hope that you all enjoy the conclusion to the story. This is the reposting of the story and I believe that I caught most of the errors.Please review and let me know exactly what you think.And in case you guy are interested, I have more stories with the Starlights in the works, so check up on me occasionally and see if I have any new stories out.

As always I own nothing.

Romance and Dreams: Here and Now

Epilogue

00-00-00-00

This was wrong… all wrong. He didn't love her, not the way that he did, not the way that he loved somebody else. He shouldn't be here, but she demanded, told him to leave, vowing that she couldn't be happy when her princess was so sad, not if she could do anything to help her. But she was wrong in this sense. He knew that Usagi didn't truly love him, but he would have to prove that to his new love. It seemed that she was very hard headed and very loving to her princess. He knew that Usagi wasn't dumb, not by any means, and she would understand quickly. But for right now she needed to be held, and being that she had saved the world times over it was the least that he could do.

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered pulling away and looking up at him. "There is nothing for you here."

"Usako…"

"Setsuna, made you do this. She would give up everything that meant anything to her to make me happy." She said a tear she thought hadn't existed, "What did I do to make her so…"

"Loving. She loves you Usagi, you are her only family and she cherishes you with every beat of her heart." She had told him that herself before forcing him to come and see Usagi..

"Mamo-chan, I don't want to make three people miserable, because of my selfishness. Go to her, love her, and marry her, as long as I get to be in the wedding." She said putting a bright smile on her face.

"Usako…"

"Mamo-chan, I love you, but I am not in love with you, I love him." She said looking to the sky where she saw a shooting star fly across the sky, but already knowing that it wasn't him. He was never coming back.

"You always did, a little bit." He admitted. She had changed after the battle with Galaxia and it wasn't the battle that changed her, it was him, Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter.

"Thank you Mamoru-san," she said rolling his real name across her lips. "But I don't belong with you, she does." He nodded and disappeared. She walked into her house calling out a greeting to her parents and then walked to her room, closed the door and then leaned into its strength, as she fell to the floor. Luna looked up from the place she laid on the bed concern filling her sleepy eyes.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" She asked jumping down and walking over to her charge.

"No." She said as she gripped Luna and sobbed into her fur. "Nothing will ever be okay again."

00-00-00-00

"I told you that it wouldn't work. That she would see right through you." Mamoru stated as he appeared behind Pluto. She turned quickly tears still present in her eyes.

"I had to try something… the future; it's so bleak, so dull. I can't be happy knowing that she is so heartbroken…it seems wrong!" As she finished tears were steaming down her face.

"She wouldn't want us to be sad, she told me herself."

"But her pain is my pain, she is my princess," she cried clutching him tightly as her own anguish and Usagi's seemed to pour out of her.

"It's okay to cry for her… She's already run out of tears," he told her knowing amazingly that no matter how strong Sailor Moon was, Usagi was a heartbroken girl in love.

00-00-00-00

The next day at school the three seats were found once again empty and, no one seemed to notice. Then life seemed to go back to normal. Ami was concentrating on her studies just like normal and Minako just acted as though nothing happened. She seemed to be good at making everyone think that she was okay. The only one who knew any difference was Artemis. Usagi was different, often going off into her own world, staring off into space and drawing broken hearts in her notes. She drew everyone's concern, and the others spent as much time with her as possible. Weeks passed and she never seemed to heal. Physically she was fine, but Makoto guess that she wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as the others. She watched all three from her seat placed behind them all. Ami, there was nothing that looked bad there. She looked healthy, ate, and studied like normal, but something was off. She was sad and you could tell only when you looked deep. The frowns on her normally smiling face the sad eyes that could match Hotaru's sadness. Minako on the other hands was filled with false happiness. Her eyes were filled with a light that wasn't really there and she worked too hard, doing homework, working out with the team. While she looked healthy just like Ami, she didn't eat in front of others. Mako-chan looked over the three and knew she had to do something. If they went on this way they would honestly die of a broken heart and it had only been a month.

00-00-00-00

"How do we get there?" Rei asked looking at Hotaru, Sanlen, Haruka, and Michiru.

"She always just appeared to us." Mako-chan said. Both Jed and Nathan were in America preparing for the move over to Japan.

"Maybe I can get us there with my crystal?" Sanlen said.

"Do you even know its name?" Rei asked the sarcasm present in her voice.

"Red Guardian Crystal." He said looking at Rei smugly.

"Does that mean that there are more of those things?" Mako-chan asked indicating Sanlen as though he was the crystal.

"No, the others were destroyed. I think…" Hotaru said.

"Red Guardian Crystal!" He said and crystal came out of its hiding place in his body, "please take us all to the gates of time?" He pleaded; a glow surrounded them all as the air around them changed growing foggy.

"Pluto!" Rei yelled, "Its Mars."

"Yes," she said as she walked through the mist that she called home. Mamoru followed behind her as Tuxedo Kamen only with out the mask and hat.

"We need to see the Starlights." Mako-chan explained.

"Why?" She asked but already she knew the answer…they were here because they all had the same thought.

"Well, have you looked at the others lately? Setsuna?" Haruka asked. "Those girls are in so much pain. Granted I don't like the lights, but…"

"They are no good like this," Michiru said, "If we met an enemy, we would surly parish." She finished honestly.

"I know, I can take you, but don't think that it hadn't already crossed my mind. It won't work. Their Princess is not like our princess like that."

"You know that you have to." Tuxedo Kamen whispered to her. She nodded.

"Let's go," she whispered as a crimson glow filled the mist around them, and they disappeared.

00-00-00-00

She couldn't help but wonder what happened on Earth. Her lights were slightly off base. She watched as they prepared something together, she had no idea what, but she would know later. They were back, and that was all that mattered. Yet she had a feeling that they no longer belonged to her. The month that they had been back had flown by. Maker had been working in the labs and had made leaps and bounds in technology. Healer had taken up her old habit of sketching. Her pad actually lay in on the table in front of Kaykuu. Seeing that it was not bound shut she opened the first page shocked at what she saw. Sketched memories of the Moon Kingdom lay before her, and as she paged she saw that it all focused on one girl. She recognized her. Kaykuu slammed the book shut blocking out the image of a girl with long blond hair on a swing, a lonely tear caressing her cheek. This was what had changed. It all came together in that one moment. She looked up as she sensed the people around her. She recognized the outer Senshi along with two of the inners and the Prince. She had met him only once; he was as dashing as ever. His blond hair falling rakishly over the crescent moon on his forehead. Beside him was the one she remembered as Endymion. They all bowed their heads at her.

"Princess Kaykuu, we wish to speak with the Starlights." Sanlen said expressing the plea.

"They are presently busy." She told them. "What is your business?"

"We wish to speak to them of the ones they left behind." Saturn said.

"Left behind?" She asked more of the puzzle was falling into place. "No, they will not be allowed to return, they have a sacred duty they must fulfill, you are dismissed." She said waving her hand, and like she had done with her Senshi only a couple of months ago they were gone.

Rei looked to the others. "Well that was rude." She said.

"I know, she was scared." Michiru said softly. "I would be too." She said softly.

"But she didn't need to she knew why we were there." Haruka said.

"We had no right to go and ask for her Senshi." Pluto said, they looked to her confused. "How would we feel if they tried to take them away?" She finished softly.

"If it meant their happiness you know that she would let them go," Saturn said stunning the crowd, "But as you said, she it not at all like our princess."

00-00-00-00

Maker reviewed the tape again. She had thought she had heard the voices of their friends on earth, but when she had got the others and they had walked in they were gone. So she had come here just to make sure that she wasn't going insane. Then she saw the tape, almost in tears she got the others and now, now they all watched the damning tape again. They were there all right, and she had sent them away, it was her magic that had pushed them away.

"Why were they here?" Healer asked. They all noticed that they ones they loved were not present in the group that had come to see them.

"I don't know." Fight said softly. "Maybe they are as bad as we are." She said referring to their heart broken state.

"She told me not to come back." Healer said.

"They would never ask us to stay, or to come back, but the others would only if the others weren't okay." Maker concluded.

"What do we do?" Healer asked, but no one knew.

00-00-00-00

The chords played from her radio drifting to her ears soothing her breaking soul. She could feel the message in his song. Her blue eyes filled with tears and she dashed them away, and then bushed her blue hair out of her way. She was foolish to think that just because she didn't say the words they wouldn't be understood. Ami never had listened to music that much, but this touched her soul, because she knew that it was her. The Lights music was her own. She put her chin in her hand and wondered about everything. She loved him, she knew it, and now she wished she had told him. She wished that he was here, but he wasn't and she knew that she would feel this way forever. The cold in her heart, the loneliness that was constantly pulling at her. He had told her once, kissed her twice, and told her to remember and she did. She heard a knock at her door and smiled. A package had come, another pack of sketches from her father. She pulled them out slowly then stopped on one. It was a picture of a night sky, with three shooting stars. She smiled as she took down the one now hanging over her bed and replaced it with this one. She went to the window to see a star racing across the sky. She knew that she wasn't eternal yet, but she knew that she would, and that this feeling would always linger. Ami looked around her room. She wished that he was with her, holding her, but he could never even tell her that it was okay. She had cried for nights and was glad that her mother was hardly ever home. The others were too lost in their pain to notice and the others just weren't hiding it as well. So she cried alone, stared out the window to watch the moon and remember how all this started.

"I wish," She said in a whisper, "that I could be with the one I love." The star glowed brightly before fading from sight. Little did she know two other girls on earth had made the same wish on the same star? A star that Kaykuu had once told Serenity about.

00-00-00-00

Her lights knew. That's why they looked at her as though she had betrayed them. Their eyes filled with anger as she watched them pace, trying to find where to start. It didn't surprise her that Healer was the first to make an outburst.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us!" Healer yelled, angrier than she could ever remember.

"I think that we deserve to know why they were here." Maker said calmly crossing her arms.

"You have a duty." She told them. "They would interfere."

"Screw duty!" Healer yelled picking up the phrase Minako had used, "I don't care, all I can think about is her. I left everything that meant anything to me on earth. Compared to her, you are nothing! Nothing! She needs me, I can feel it, right here, and I can't go, because of you." She seemed so full of pain, and she couldn'tbelieve the words that were pouring out of her mouth. But as she yelled she felt free. She turned to storm out but was stopped to find the door locked magically by the Princess.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked wanting her to take it back. Wanting all of them to take back the pain and truth in thier eyes. To bring their hearts back to their own planet. Not only that but be who they used to be, but she knew that that wasn't possible. Not anymore.She knew that she was being selfish, but they were hers. HerSenshi, her friends...HERS. But she also understood heartache. And that was a feeling that she wouldwish on no one.

Then she felt it, a wish, made on her planet, her star and she knew instantly who it was, she felt it all as the three girls who loved her Senshi were in pain, and in that one moment she could feel the girls' pain, their heart ache, and their tears. And in that one moment her heart broke, three times over.

"Yes, what I feel for her is hundreds of time greater that what I feel for you. Trust me, I have had many nights to consider. And I can feel her, in my heart, I can feel her pain, her broken heart. She needs me." She told her, tears threatening almost falling from her cat green eyes. She could feel it in every sense of her body. Her empathic abilities had been useless since she came back, because all she could feel was her hundreds of thousands of miles away. The princess looked crushed. "You wanted the truth." She justified the hurt that her princess was feeling.

"You all feel the same." She watched as the looked at each other, all hanging their heads in shame. She knew that the earth Senshi felt the same; their wish had told her that. "Why did you come back?" She asked.

"Duty." They told her as they looked down and at each other. It seemed they would look at anything but her. Healer tried the door again to find it unlocked, she turned and left.

"Maker, Fighter," they looked at her, relieved that the truth was out. "Start looking for you replacements." She whispered.

"What?" They asked amazed, unsure...not wanting to get their hopes up.

"Did I not teach you to always follow you heart." She whispered. "So follow it home, where your heart is," They shut the door quietly listening to her tears and thier own joy broke their hearts.

00-00-00-00

It took time, quite a bit actually. The each searched the planets and stars in the surrounding systems looking for unawakened Senshi. It was hard out of so many people finding the chosen one to serve that planet. They now almost felt like Galaxia, searching through a planet trying to find a star seed. They needed to be back on Earth, but in some cases of finding the chosen, they couldn't bear to have that innocent girl, or that small child carry a duty like they had. They went back to their Princess, unsuccessful. She was sitting in her thrown room after they returned. She knew instantly the result of their search. The each fell to one knee bowing respectively.

"The search was unproductive?" She asked.

"Princess, we found many who carried a seed that could be a protector of you." Fighter started.

"But we could not tear them from the lives that they had already created for themselves." Maker continued.

"So we will continue our duty here with you, a duty, we can wish on no one else." Healer finished. She could see, even with their heads hanging low tears were threatening for them all.

"Lights, you may remember, these three Senshi." She said waving her hand to her left. "They have searched many years to find the planet that Galaxia had taken away from them, but proved unsuccessful, so they came here in search of a new home. Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, and Sailor Iron Crow," each stepped forward from the shadows as she said their names, "They will train with you until you believe that they are able to take over your post. I have found your replacements. You may start immediately." Her lights looked up to her shocked that she would help them. Have I hurt them that much? She wondered.

00-00-00-00

They stood at the airport waiting. It had taken a long time for Nathan and Jed to take care of everything in the states, and even more to try and apply for citizenship here. After two months they were finally done and could stay over here to be with they ones they loved. Sanlen stood by Hotaru holding her hand in his occasionally bringing it up to kiss it lightly making Hotaru blush. It was sweet to watch, but it hurt, too, Usagi thought, would Seiya do that to me if he were here. She often caught herself thinking like that. Well if Seiya was here, or what would Seiya do. Minako rushed up beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey girlfriend!" She said overly happy. She smiled, she was getting used to this overly happy Minako. She had rode with Sanlen and Hotaru, she had ridden with Rei and Ami in Jed's car while, Mako-chan drove Nathan's car over. "It will be nice to have those two back, then they might stop hovering over us all the time." She said. Usagi smiled genuinely.

"I know the feeling." She did worry about the others though, Minako had lost weight, and most of her clothes were baggy on her, but she hardly ate anymore.

"Well they are just concerned for us." Ami said standing beside Usagi.

"It has been two months, almost three" she started until she was interrupted.

"Two months three weeks and five days." Ami said almost automatically.

"Okay, I think we have had long enough to deal with that fact that they can't come back and that we will feel like this most of our adult lives," Minako finished cheerfully.

"I wonder if this may have been easier, if I had told him I loved him. I know he knew, but..."

"Ami, you never told him?" Usagi asked, and Ami shook her head. They looked over as the gates opened and the people off flight 127 from the United States, started unloading. They stopped talking as they watched Rei and Mako-chan watching.

Rei walked closer to the people getting off as she recognized the blond man walking down the ramp. He stopped when he saw her smiled, and then opened his arms. She ran to him throwing her arms around him, as he picked her up and swung her in a circle. Her laughter could be heard throughout the airport. He stopped spinning and set her down for a kiss.

"Miss me?" He asked raising a brow.

"Baka, of course I missed you." She said hugging him again. "I brought your car." She said dangling the keys in front of him. He visibly paled.

"And she's not totaled?" He asked grabbing the keys. She landed a punch on his shoulder.

"Well there is a little dent…" She started then laughed at his look of horror.

"Nathan was a little bit behind me." Jed said looking to Mako-chan, who was still waiting.

"I know I think I see him now." She said. He looked so serious as he walked down the ramp, his eyes, calm and his face neutral, until he saw her of course, then a smile crossed his face. He saw Jed receiving hug from all the girls welcoming him back. He walked over, grabbing Mako-chan in a hug. He felt her sigh of relief and he couldn't have been happier that he was back.

"I missed you Mako-chan." He whispered into her hair. She smiled and hugged him a little tighter before letting go.

"I missed you too. How are the girls?" He asked still whispering.

"They are dealing." She whispered.

"Well, you are not gonna believe who was on the flight with us." He said smiling down at her, while he nodded in agreement at her wide eyes.

"No way." She said then turned around and caught Rei's arm. Then explained to her.

"Why didn't they come to Japan?" She asked.

"Something about how they left at night instead of the day so the calculations didn't match up right and they were off by a continent."

"Luckily, they came down in the New York area at night and we kinda guessed something was up when we saw a purple, blue and green shooting stars, so we went to investigate and then we found them." Jed said with a smile.

"I don't think that they really were expecting America to be like that." Nathan said no longer containing his laughter. Jed then laughed with him.

"They had extra seats so we brought them along."

"So where are they?" Rei asked.

"Being attacked, by girls." Jed said

"Hurry Ami's leaving with Sanlen we have to get them out here now." Rei said pushing her way.

00-00-00-00

Usagi stood back watching as the others laughed. She wished she could have that again, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't. She shook off the feeling of loneliness as it once again grabbed at her. She heard Minako behind her laughing maybe a little too loud, but no one seemed to notice that she was always hurting just like her and Ami. Ami hid it the best, but no one ever saw Ami mourn at the loss of Taiki's presence but she was sure they she did. She heard the conversation end and waved by to Ami as she walked away. She looked to see Rei walking towards the gate, but Jed grabbing her and stopping her. Usagi looked to the gate to see what had drawn her attention. She stared as her blue eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She must be imagining things, she had done it before when she was sad. But there he was, his six-foot form coming from the gate, his dark blue eye searching for something, then they stopped searching when he found her. He smiled at her waving his hand, as more girls seemed to gather around him. She walked away from the rest of the group and walked toward him. He walked through the girls who were grabbing at him and trying ineffectively to get his attention. They stopped with just a little distance between them. She reached out her hand barely touching him. The cool fabric of his shirt brushed against the tips of her fingers. It was real. He was real. She launched into his arms and Seiya smiled at the force of her hug hit him pushing him back.

"Seiya!" She yelled over the crowd then snuggling into his shirt.

"Hi Odango, I'm back." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her running his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her. He could hear little muffles and sobs coming from her. He could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks and soaking his shirt. "Hey hey, I thought this would make you happy." He said. He had been so happy to see here, that when her eyes had met his, every thought of the pain that he had been through disappeared, but he never thought that coming back would make her sad.

"I am. I love you and I miss you I just can't believe your back." She said hugging him tighter. He pulled her away and looked into her tearful eyes. "I've dreamed of this." She told him. "But I never thought it would come true."

"I love you too, and this time I will never leave and make all your dreams come true." He told her leaning down and gently kissing her and healing her broken heart.

00-00-00-00

Minako watched as she walked away, then she saw him, the same man that Usagi had seen. Seiya. If he was back, then… She started scanning the crowd looking for him. She saw the white hair as he walked by Seiya and Usagi who were at the time blocking traffic. She stopped and just looked at him. He looked sad, a little on the tired side and confused. Then it all went away when he saw her. He smirked at her. She smiled knowing that he was still normal, all right. _Why was he back?_ She thought. He walked toward her, smiling when he noticed that she was frozen in shock. He did so love surprising her. He stopped right in front of her, dropping his bag at their feet. He took his hand and brushed it down her cheek.

"Why are you here?" She asked catching her voice, finally. He looked at her, his cat green eyes watching her reaction.

"You." He told her, surprise flared in her eyes, surprise and joy.

"Why, what about your princess…" Questions, he knew that there would be questions.

"She has other Senshi now, that meet up to our standards. All we have to do is visit them, keep in touch. You could say taht she is like a mother letting go."

"Visit?" She asked, wasn't that what he was doing now, visiting? She must not have heard the rest of what he had said. He smiled

"Yeah, I told you I would come back,"

"But I thought…" She stopped, shookher head, thenfigured that it would be best to clear up the confusion, "Are you visiting?" She asked the dreaded question, not wanting to really know.

"No," He said crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm here to stay."

"Stay?" She repeated.

"Stay." He confirmed. He watched as her eyes went from confusion to shock to joy.

"Stay!" She exclaimed a smile crossing her features, happiness taking over as she jumped at him wrapping her arms and legs around his lean frame. She felt his arms wrap around her to keep his balance. "Forever stay?" She asked whispering in his ear.

"Forever stay." He said nodding. His smile couldn't be contained at the joy he could feel. He was right, she had needed him. She was wrapped all around him, arms and legs and she wasn't coming off. He could hear her childish, giddy laughter of joy as he simply held her. "I love you Minako."

"Oh my god, I love you too, so much, oh my god, I can't believe you're really here! Never leave me again, please?" He started to answer but found himself kissing her instead. But the meaning was still there, '_I won't_.'

00-00-00-00

Taiki looked around the airport for her but didn't see her anywhere. He stood inches above everybody and didn't see a single head of blue hair. He saw Mako-chan look to the door and he figured out that she had already left; he started for the door, passing the others, and the many three lights fans that still recognized them. He pushed out the doors and looked around for her. But he didn't see anything.

"Stop!" Ami yelled once the car was moving. She could feel it something was wrong, or good. The ache in her heart was gone. That could only mean one thing. She looked to Hotaru. "Are they back?" She asked her friend who was holding hands in the front seat with her boyfriend. She nodded sensing their power, but not sure how Ami had managed to feel it. Sanlen stopped the car and pulled over. She was out of the seat and running back to the airport as fast as she could.

"How'd she know?" Sanlen asked as his green eyes watched the petite girl run from them.

"Love," Hotaru said, "She loves him," She looked over at him smiling. "Let's go we have a welcome home party to set up for."

00-00-00-00

She pushed her small legs as fast as she could, how could they have gotten so far from the airport in that little of time. She pumped her legs hard willing them to take her there faster. She weaved between the people, then she saw him. His long hair pulled back and his back to her. He looked as though he was searching the crowd, for her she hoped. He heard the footfalls just before two arms wrapped themselves around his middle. He knew it was Ami. She was pressed against his back and he could feel wet spots forming on his shirt. Her hands were clasped together over his waist and he put his hands over hers, not wanting to startle her. He pulled the hands apart then turned in her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug and holding her, while she continued to cry. He used one hand to comb her hair and the other to rub slow circles on her back. He could hear her muttering something, but it wasn't to clear. He laid his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes happy to hold her. He listened carefully to hear what she was saying.

"I'm…sorry… I didn't want to get hurt…I love you…I really do…I really love you and I…I remembered…I was just…scared." He listened smiling at her words knowing they were heartfelt. He slowly pulled away from her tipping her head up to look into her eyes.

"I know, I love you too." Then everything was okay, with those six words, her world came back into focus and everything became all right.

"I love you." She said again, this time without tears, they were still there, but just not falling.

"I know." He said bending down and kissing her, this time she didn't fight anything, just let her heart take over and kiss him back. His hands moved to her cheeks keeping her trapped but she really didn't mind, not really. She heard laughing around them and then some cheers. She pulled away and looked to see her friends along with many strangers clapping at their kiss. A blush spread across her cheeks and she felt his arm wrap possessively around her holding her to him as she tucked her head into his chest. She could feel his laughter as he held her to him.

He looked to the other lights that looked just as happy as he felt each one with their arm around the girl who had their hearts. They knew that they had made the right choice, besides what could go wrong when you followed your heart?

The End

Well let me know what you think? And for those who wonder… I get the Pluto/Mamoru pairing from one of the Sailor Moon mangas I have. It speaks of her everlasting adoration of her king, its right before she stops time…sorry I can't remember the volume number.

The end…do you hate it? Love it? Is it all wrong? Or should I have killed them off? Review and let me know.

Thanks for reading

Cat


End file.
